


Divine Desserts

by kat_with_koffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Baker Gabriel (Supernatural), Bottom Gabriel, But also Sam screws Gabriel's brains out, Cafe AU, Gay Sex, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Insecure Gabriel, Law Student Sam, Loving Sam, Loving Sex, M/M, Mating, NOT by sam calm down, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Size Kink, Top Sam, almost non-con, novak brothers - Freeform, the angels are human, they love each other okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_with_koffee/pseuds/kat_with_koffee
Summary: Gabriel Novak owns and operates Divine Desserts, a bakery/cafe in a college town. Nothing is especially remarkable about his life, but he has his shop and he has his brother, and so he's happy. And then he meets Sam, and suddenly he knows what he's been missing this whole time.OrThat completely cliché story for people who are really into sappy cliché stories about their OTPs.





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel loved his job. He really did. Being in a position where he could literally make sugary sweets for hours daily wasn't sucky. He whistled to himself as he pulled the latest batch of chocolate chip muffins from the oven. 

The kitchen door opened behind him and Castiel strolled in. Gabriel grinned. “Cassie!” he said. “How was work?”

Castiel, his younger omega brother, worked only a few buildings down from the bakery, as an accountant for a small architectural firm. The environment was a bit too artsy for Cas, in Gabriel’s mind, but it made up for it by being ordered. 

“My work day was just fine, Gabriel,” Cas said, formal as always. Gabriel went about his business putting the muffins on the display tray. Castiel liked to come over after work to get a coffee, but he wasn’t one for interpersonal interaction, so he’d often stick close to Gabriel, even if Gabriel wasn’t out front. Gabriel made a warning noise and tossed a muffin over his shoulder, listening as Cas caught it like the secret ninja he probably was. 

Charlie, a spunky young beta, came into the kitchen then, shredding off her apron. “Break time for me, bitches.”

Gabriel grabbed his own apron and balanced the tray with one hand. “Well gee, just leave the register all alone and vulnerable, why don’t you.” He pushed the swinging door open with his hip, glad to see that the late afternoon had settled the shop’s customer number to only a few. He slid the muffins behind the glass display case and tied his apron around his waist. Castiel had followed him out and took his place at a small booth close to the counter, going over a file that probably defined boring. Gabriel rolled his eyes. His little bro needed to get that stick out of his ass. 

The next hour or so progressed normally enough. Eventually the afternoon horde of college and night school students congregated in the small cafe. Gabriel didn’t mind; he knew what his target buyers were going to be when he bought the place. As well as delectable baked goods, they also sold the mandatory coffee that one must have at a cafe. The people were nice enough, and these kids always brought in money. 

A new semester had just started, and Gabriel took idle note of the new faces. Fresh faced kids, most of them. Not that Gabriel was terribly older in the grand scheme of things, but the difference between eighteen and twenty-six was staggering when you were part of the comparison. 

At half past five, one of Gabriel’s regulars showed up. Dean Winchester co-owned and operated the auto shop a block down, and stopped by almost every day after work for a slice of pie, and always smelling like gunpowder and tart cherries—his alpha scent—and engine grease—his job hazard. Gabe smirked in greeting. “Dean-o,” he said, “you’re late. Thought you’d stood me up for a minute there.”

Dean rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Yeah, shaddup. I have my brother with me, and he stopped to chat with someone he knew. I ditched him outside.”

“Brother, huh?” Gabriel waved Charlie over to take the register and moved around the counter. “The one you talk about all the time?”

“Sam, yeah.” The two made it to Cas’s booth and sat down. Castle moved his files aside as Gabriel sat down next to him, Dean across. “He moved apartments, doesn’t live too far away from campus now.” While he was speaking, he kept glancing over at Castiel, who had yet to look up from his work. “Hey, Cas.”

Castiel glanced up then, cheeks tinged slightly pink. “Hello, Dean.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. Neither of his companions noticed. 

Suddenly, Dean caught sight of someone over Gabriel’s shoulder. “Sammy!” He said loudly, and waved an arm over. A hulking shadow was cast over the table, and all of the sudden there was a strikingly handsome and delightfully smelling and very tall alpha sitting across from Gabriel. It was all the little omega could do not to openly gape. 

Dean took it upon himself to introduce everyone. “Guys, this is Sam. Sam, this is Cas,” and Gabriel didn’t miss the way Sam’s lips turned up a tad at the corners, or the warning look Dean shot him, “and Gabriel. Gabe is the one who owns this place.”

“Hey, nice to meet you guys.” Sam smiled. Gabriel was melting. 

Hells bells. He needed to pull himself together. 

“Nice to meet ya, Samsquatch,” he said, flashing his most charming grin. He started getting up from the table. “You here for the pie too? On the house, today.”

Sam started shaking his head. “Oh, I actually don’t really—”

“He’ll take my usual,” Dean cut in, and then turned to Sam. “Your freaky health habits can bite it Sam, this pie is worth it.”

Sam shrugged, and Gabriel booked it back behind the counter. As he plated the pie slices, he willed himself to chill the fuck out. It wasn't easy, and it became infinitely harder then Charlie leaned down behind the counter with him.

“I saw that,” she whispered excitedly, “you’re totally into tall dark and muscley, aren’t you?”

“Shush.” 

“Ohmigawd, Gabe, I’ve never seen you like this! Get his number!”

“I said, quiet, woman.” And Gabriel extricated himself from the situation, a plate of pie in both his hands. Taking a deep breath, he walked back to the table and holy hell, Sam was almost as tall as Gabe when Sam was sitting down. Freakish, attractive moose of a man. “Alrighty boys, all-American home-made apple pie.” 

Dean, of course, dug in. Sam took his fork and looked as though he was preparing himself for the onslaught of sugar. Gabriel secretly prayed that he’d like it. 

Seconds later, his prayer was answered. Sam’s eyebrows shot up and he hummed in appreciation. Dean elbowed him. “See?” he said, “your no-sugar rule can suck it.” 

The conversation was mundane, but pleasant. Eventually Dean and Cas got so caught up in each other that they all but forgot about their brothers. Usually this was the point at which Gabriel would leave them be, go about his business, but this time he had very attractive company. Now, Gabriel Novak was not a shy person. Insecure, yes. A self-doubt wallower, sure. He was a loyal card-carrier of people with recurring inferiority complexes. Gabriel knew himself, he could admit all these things in the privacy of his own mind. One thing he wasn’t, was shy. But here, now, he felt like he was back in high school, about to be rejected by the lovely and terrifying alpha Kali. 

Lucky for him, Sam was the one to break their silence. “So, you own this place? It’s nice.”

Bless him for bringing up a topic that Gabe could roll with. “Yup, bought her a few years ago and fixed her up. Used to be some sort of hot dog place or something.” 

Sam nodded. “Impressive. Why a bakery? Er, cafe?"

Gabriel smiled a bit. “Cafe, technically. Eh, I’ve always loved cooking, and baking. And sugar is sort of my life-force, so it made sense.”

“Wait, do you bake everything?”

Gabriel smiled proudly. “Yessir. my own recipes, made fresh daily by yours truly.”

“That’s really cool, Gabriel.” 

Gabe raised an eyebrow. “Really? I’m finding it hard to believe, coming from someone who apparently eats like a bunny.” 

Sam shrugged. “I guess when it comes to sweets I only like the really good stuff.”

No, Gabriel did not blush, thank you. He cleared his throat. “Well, if my baking is so darn tasty, why haven’t you dropped by yet? Dean-o comes here almost every day.”

“I used to live on the other end of campus, with my girlfriend. It’s a good forty minute walk, and I don’t have a car. Even when I’d visit Dean, I’d leave before the shop closed."

Gabriel’s breath hitched a bit at the mention of a girlfriend, but he decided to play it safe. “So, new place?”

“Yeah, only a few blocks away, passed the auto shop.”

“Any reason for the move?”

Sam seemed to deflate a little. Gabriel almost felt guilty, but Sam didn’t seem sad, really. Just tired. “Yeah. It’s closer to campus, closer to Dean. Smaller, too, which is fine since I'm living alone now.”

Gabriel’s insides did a happy flip, but he tried his best to temper his excitement. He figured looking pleased at the breakup of two people who were evidently very serious wouldn't be very tasteful. “I’m sorry.”

Sam waved a hand dismissively. “It’s fine. It was mutual. Just, still sucks, you know?”

No, no he didn’t. “Yeah, I know.”

Dean suddenly broke in to their conversation. “Hey Gabriel, Charlie’s trying to get your attention.”

Sure enough, Charlie was behind the counter waving at Gabriel to get his butt back over there. It was almost closing, and she was trying to clean up and check people out at once. Gabriel winced. Oops. 

Sam slid out of the booth, followed by Dean. “We should probably get going. We told Ellen we’d be at the Roadhouse by now.”

Gabriel took their plastic plates, throwing them away. “And I should actually do some work before I clock out. Cassie, you staying?”

“Actually, I think I’ll head home. I’m not much help to you while you close up, anyway.” 

Dean cut in. “We’ll walk with you.” 

“Thank you, but that’s not neces—”

“Pshh. You live, like, across the street. It’s no problem.”

Gabriel caught Sam’s eye, and the two shared a look of mutual understanding. 

Gabriel bid his brother good-bye, and let the Winchesters—both of them—know that he expected to see them again. They left, and the last few stragglers followed soon after. Gabriel was handed a broom by Charlie, who said nothing but gave him a very meaningful look, and he got to sweeping. Sam's scent of old books and rain lingered in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Sam came into the shop was three days later. He was again with Dean, and the two of them were soaked to the bone from the downpour outside. Gabriel let out a chortle.

“Sheesh boys. You should know better than to tread water into a classy-ass establishment.”

Dean made a face. “Haha. Shut up and gimme something warm.”

Sam added, “Please.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.”

Gabriel went to make up some coffee. Sam and Dean sat down, huddling into the same booth as last time. Gabriel joined them minutes later—the rain had chased away all the sensible customers and the cafe was empty, to Gabe had no qualms about abandoning his post—with Dean’s Americano, a macchiato for Sam, a latte for the as-of-yet absent Castiel, and a pumpkin space latte with a shot or two of caramel for himself. 

“Had to guess your taste, Sam-a-lam. And no one drinks herbal shit in my store.”

Sam snorted. He picked up the cup, looked at the contents, and hesitantly took a sip. “It’s good.”

Gabriel smiled. “I know,” and he took a sip of his own drink, paying no mind to the foam mustache it gave him. 

Dean spotted the fourth cup across from him. “Cas coming?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

And, speak of the devil, that was the moment that the door opened to admit one drowned Castiel. The man was struggling with his overcoat, which was practically plastered to him with how waterlogged it was. Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Jeez, guys. Ever hear of a car?”

“Actually,” Sam said, “Dean and I drove. This is from walking here from the car across the street.”

“Damn.”

Dean got up and made his way over to Cas, who was still struggling with his seventy-two layers of wet clothing, and proceeded to help him out of his coat. 

Gabriel and Sam looked at their brothers for a moment, and then their eyes snapped to each other, incredulous smiles on both their faces. When they cracked up laughing, Cas looked at them confusedly, and Deans face turned a lovely pink. 

III

Things progressed in a similar fashion for a time. 

The eighth time Sam came in, Gabriel actually wasn’t there. Saturdays were his day off, and Charlie and Alfie had given him weird looks when he’d come to check on the store on his way to his apartment (which, wouldn’t you know it, was right next to the store). 

Gabriel had been out all day, and when he came in, it was just after closing and the two were cleaning up. “Hey guys. How’s it hanging?”

Alfie looked up at him with wide eyes, and then went about sweeping trying to smother a tiny grin. “Good. It was good.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Uh-huh.”

Charlie came out of the kitchen with a rag and a tub of warm soapy water, but dropped it onto the counter when she say Gabriel. She gasped theatrically. “You’ll never guess who dropped by today.”

Gabriel made a mock thoughtful face. “Robert Downey Jr.” 

“Gabe.”

“No? Alright then, that one chick from New Girl.”

“Gabriel.”

“Was it that girl who’s ass you were oggling last—” 

“SAM. Sam came in, Gabe!”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Yeah, he does that every now and then.”

Charlie came up to him. Alfie stayed where he was, but he’d stopped to watch the show. “He came in alone, Gabe. He asked about you.”

Gabriel’s stomach backflipped. Nope. No way was he getting excited about this, this little thing. It was nothing. “Oh. Well. I, uh, I know how he likes his coffee. He’s picky, you know.”

“He’s totally interested.”

“No he isn’t. Just because he’s a big boy who can walk himself to a coffee shop, doesn’t mean he’s interested.”

Charlie took his shoulders. “Is he interested if he looked disappointed when I told him you weren’t here? Is he into you then? I smelled it in him, he was upset.”

Gabriel found that hope was clawing its way up inside him. “I…how could you be sure? You know your nose tricks you sometimes.” It was true. As a beta, Charlie’s sense of smell was pretty decent, but nuances of alpha and omega scents were sometimes lost on her. 

But Alfie was an omega. He could pick up a disappointed alpha a mile away. “She’s right. He wanted you to be there.”

Gabriel stood three for a moment unable to breathe. He was terrified to think Sam, that beautiful man, might actually… “I…do you think so?”

Charlie squealed, and Alfie smiled wide. Gabriel was wrapped in a tight hug by the beta, who was talking on and on about what a cute couple they’s make, while Alfie went back to sweeping with a spring in his step. Gabriel actually dared to entertain the thought that he had a chance. 

III

The seventeenth time Sam came was two and a half weeks later, and Gabriel had been stewing on the possibility of something happening hardcore. Dean was a common accessary, but on this day Sam was alone. It was earlier in the day, neither Dean nor Cas were done with work yet, and Gabriel and Alfie had the shop almost to themselves. Gabriel was stuffing eclairs in the kitchen when Alfie stuck his head in. “Hey, um, Gabriel? Are those ready yet? There’s a guy out here who’s interested in the eclairs.”

“Oh. M’kay, I’ll be right out.”

There was not a man interested in the eclairs. Sam stood tall, dressed in a parka and still carrying his backpack. He shot a crooked smile at Gabriel, who set the pan of eclairs in the display case, dusted his hands off on his apron and greeted the other man. “Hey, Samshine. What can I do you for?”

Sam shrugged his massive shoulders and somehow managed to look adorable, even with his hulking frame. Figures. 

“Coffee. Pulled an all-nighter last night and I need a pick-me-up.”

“Eecsh. Why?”

“Because I chose a work-intensive major and Professor Milton hates my guts.”

“It’s on the house.”

Sam smirked. “It’s always on the house. But thanks.”

With Alfie graciously manning the counter, and the crowd remaining pretty thin, Gabriel went right ahead and sat across from Sam when he brought out the macchiato. Gave himself wasn’t quite in need of caffeine yet, so he prepared himself a mug of rich hazelnut hot chocolate, with three massive marshmallows to top it off. Sam eyes this sugary concoction just like he did every other thing he’d ever seen Gabriel drink. “How on earth are you not dead yet.”

Gabe raised his mug as it to give a toast. “’Tis a gift. I told you sugar was my life blood.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if it literally was.”

Gabriel eyed Sam. “There’s got to be something that you crave every now and then. Everybody likes sugar.”

Sam shrugged again. “Nah.”

“Don’t ‘nah’ me, young man. I’ll figure it out.” 

Sam postured—playfully, but it still made Gabriel feel mushy inside. Ugh. “Yeah? How?”

Gabriel thought. Eyed his display case of goodies. “You try one of those. Once every time you come in. If I find your weakness within five tries, I’ll call that a win.”

Sam leaned his elbows on the table, nodding thoughtfully. “Okay. Are there stakes?”

“If you want ‘em, Sasquatch.”

Sam smirked. “If I win—if you don’t guess my ‘weakness’ within five tries, you add tea to your menu.”

Gabriel gasped, put a hand to his heart. Sam laughed. The sound made Gabriel smile and he found himself joining in. “Okay, okay, fine.”

“And your stakes?”

Gabriel had a thought, then. A terrible thought, really, because he still didn’t know what the actual fuck he was doing, but he and Sam were having a great time like always and Sam smelled warm and content…and honestly, when would Gabriel ever find another opening as perfect as this one?

He looked down at his hands in his lap. He did his best to keep his air of nonchalance, which was quite the feat when he was freaking out and knew that Sam could smell it on him. “Dinner. If I win, we go to dinner.”

Gabriel didn’t see Sam’s face, his gaze firmly locked onto his twiddling fingers. But he scented the exact moment when Sam shut him out, and it hurt like absolute hell. 

In his periphery, Gabe saw Sam’s arms retreat across the table. His alpha stench turned sour, the old books going ashy and the rain acidic. Backtracking seemed like the best option, here. 

“Hey, look, Sam, I was kidding. Not a big deal, let’s—”

But Sam stood suddenly, completely dwarfing Gabriel and cutting him off. Gabriel actually found himself ducking his head, baring his throat, and dammit if that wasn’t the most submissive thing he’d ever done in public. He couldn’t speak.

Sam, as it happened, could. “I—I think I should leave. I…” and he said nothing more. He turned and left, leaving his full coffee at the table with the stunned omega. 

Gabriel regained his sensed soon enough, and gathered the cups and himself into the kitchen, away from prying eyes, waving Alfie away when he came back to check on him. He worked on auto-pilot, cleaning out the mugs and pretending there weren’t tears on his face. 

III

The eighteenth time sam visited the shop was a little more than a week later, and no, Gabriel was not upset about that. In the mid-morning rush, he was kept busy, as were Charlie and Alfie, both on shift with him during the rush. Alfie manned the register, Charlie was keeping the place clean as people came and went, and Gabriel was of course in the back, baking the death-by-chocolate muffins. He couldn’t bring himself to care as much as he normally would have. Castiel was still at work, and the lack of someone to chat with was leaving him with all sorts of time to think. 

He’d probably chased Sam away for good. He laughed bitterly to himself at his own foolishness. Of course he’d chased Sam away. Sam, the big, adorable lug of an alpha who probably went home and laughed at the short, fugly omega who had thought he had a chance. An uncomfortable feeling settled in Gabriel’s gut. What had he been thinking? Sam was ridiculously out of his league, but Gabriel had gotten caught up in thoughts of those eyes, that hair, the way he smiled. That ass. Oh, that glorious ass and those hands…his home, inviting scent that Gabriel wanted to just drown in. 

Gabriel shook himself almost violently. He could hardly believe himself. He’d never let his omega nature take hold so much, he always made sure to retain enough control of himself to have at least some control over the situation…but Sam. He was absolutely gone with Sam. 

Charlie suddenly burst into the kitchen, almost causing Gabriel to drop the brownies in his hands. “I’m taking my break.”

Gabriel gave her a look. “You took a break not even an hour ago!” 

“I’m taking another. Get your ass out there.” And she was gone into the back room.

Gabriel closed his eyes and took a long-suffering breath. Today was not his day. He retied his apron around himself and went out into the shop— 

Only to be met with the sight of Samuel Winchester at the counter, looking up at the menu. Gabriel froze on the spot, the bottom dropping out of his stomach, and for a second he thought about just backing into the kitchen and out of sight, but Sam had already spotted him. The moose of a man shot him a stunning grin, and Gabriel’s knees went weak even as he gave Sam the most convincing smirk he could. “Sammich. Long time, no see.” 

Sam actually walked around the counter, out of the way of the other customers and towards Gabriel. “Yeah, well…” Fuck, this man was so cute. How could a giant alpha’s alpha be so cute? “I thought about it. And…I uh, I thought I’d try one of your sugary death treats.”

Gabriel startled a bit. He hadn’t actually been expecting that. He gave Sam a long look, trying to interpret his intentions. The alpha was wearing a neutralizer, damn him (which was only a little hypocritical, seeing as how Gabriel was wearing some, too). “Well, bucko, you’ve come to the right place. Um, coffee too?”

Sam smiled and nodded, and went to take his place at his booth. Gabriel turned away from him and schooled his expression as well as he could. He stared long and hard at the sweets in his shop, suddenly very self-conscious about their quality, which had never before been an issue. But somehow he knew that it was very important to choose something that Sam would like. Sam came back. He was here. 

But what the hell kind of sweets would he like?

Gabriel prepped the coffee while he thought it through. At the end, he gambled. The Caramel Brioche Sticky Buns were hit or miss, but if Gabriel knew Sam…

He went back to the table and set the food down in front of Sam, sitting across from him. “On the house.” 

Sam looked him over. “Nothing for yourself?”

“Oh. Um, nah. I’ve sort of been munching all day, anyway.” No he hadn’t, but he'd throw up if he tried to eat now. 

Sam seemed to take the comment at face-value, and tore into the pastry with his fork. Gabriel held his breath, not knowing what he was waiting for exactly, but dreading it all the same. 

Sam savored the treat in his mouth, and the smallest smile made its way onto his lips. “Caramel. Got it in one, Gabe.”

Gabriel’s mind blanked. “Uhm…”

Sam swigged his coffee and then leaned onto the table, meeting Gabriel’s eyes. “So. Do you like Italian?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, no beta. Thanks to those who help me out with that stuff. Feel free to let me know if you find any egregious errors. 
> 
> Just a little bit of angst, and then some happiness. I don't know why Gabriel being insecure is so believable to me. It's adorable though, and it makes me want to make him feel better. But hey, that's why stories like this exist, right??
> 
> Also I should say that while Sam is a student, and he is studying law, he's not at Stanford. I have this general rule that I go by, and that is that I don't write what I don't know. And I don't know California. The city in which this takes place doesn't exist, so you, the reader, can really imagine whatever you want, but in my mind it's modeled more after eastern US cities because that's what I'm familiar with. 
> 
> I know we're only a couple of chapters in, but would any of you be interested in seeing this story from Sam's POV? We're following Gabriel here, and I'm thinking that I'd like to expound upon what's happening by showing the other side of the story as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel was pleased that their date would be on the following Saturday—no work meant that he’d actually have time to make himself look presentable. 

Not that it had actually helped. Here he was, twenty minutes before six o’clock when Sam was supposed to pick him up, and he was gutting his closet looking for something that might make him look appealing. Like a teenage girl. Ugh. 

Castiel was there, sitting on Gabriel’s bed, being entirely unhelpful. Well, the guy did go day to day wearing variations of the same ill-fitted suit and tan trench coat, Gabriel wasn’t exactly expecting him to be a fashion guru. But…

“What about this one, huh? Would this look good?”

“Gabriel, you’ll look fine.”

“That’s what you’ve said about the last dozen shirts too, bro.”

…Yeah, Cassie wasn’t the most helpful person here. 

“Hey, do you have a blue blazer?”

That most definitely wasn’t Cas’s voice. Gabriel paused in his efforts to look back at the new arrival. “Charlie? Shouldn’t you be working?”

Charlie made a noncommittal gesture. “Alfie’s there, he’ll be fine. So do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Have a blue blazer.”

“Uhm…yeah.”

Charlie made her way over to the closet, shoving Gabe to the side. She extracted a cream colored button down. “Here, wear this and the blazer with some dark jeans. Ones that make your ass look good.”

Gabriel knew better than to argue, and really, he trusted Charlie. He dressed and looked himself over in the mirror. Not bad. A leather belt and a pair of brown Oxfords later and he was actually looking rather nice. Even Cassie said so. 

Charlie came over when he was done fixing his hair, and fixed it a little more for him. She then unbuttoned one more button on his shirt, deepening the V created from the collar. “Charlie…” Gabriel actually did try to protest this time, but Charlie shut him up.

“Nuh-uh. You are a confident, sexy bastard and Sam will appreciate the little bonus.”

No sooner had she spoken the words than the doorbell rang. And suddenly Gabriel was panicking again. 

“Shit. Shitshitshit. Okay. I have wallet and keys. Should I wear neutralizer?”

Both Charlie and Cas were practically pushing him towards the door. It was actually Castiel who answered. “No. Alphas appreciate being able to discern the mood of a potential partner.”

“Not to mention he probably likes how you smell in the first place,” Charlie added. The doorbell rang again.

“C-coming!” Gabriel said, then shooed the other two away. “Cas you’re free to stay, but I don’t know when I’ll be back.”

“Don’t rush home on my account.”

“And Charlie, go back to work. I’m paying you, you know.” 

Charlie saluted. “Yessir, bossman.”

Gabriel nodded to the both of them, walked down the steps to the door, and took a deep breath. And then he opened the door. 

Sam looked freaking amazing. Not that Gabriel had expected anything different, but the sight of him still made his mouth water. Sam was wearing a simple dark red button down and black jeans, with black shoes. Everything fit him rather wonderfully, if Gabriel could say so. 

Sam smiled at him when he opened the door. “Hey. You look nice.”

Gabriel blushed a bit—denying he did so was getting harder and harder. “Thanks. Um, you look pretty handsome yourself.”

Sam’s grin widened, and Gabriel could scent that Sam was pleased; oh thank fuck Sam wasn’t wearing a neutralizer. Even ground was good. 

Sam cleared his throat and made an airy gesture behind him. “Shall we?” 

Gabriel looked and saw Dean’s Impala parked on the curb. “Wow. Did Dean-o actually let you borrow her, or did you steal her and we should expect to he hunted down?”

Sam chuckled. “We only get hunted down if we scratch her.” He then opened the passenger door for Gabriel, who all but whispered his thanks (seriously, when was the last time someone treated him like this?) and slid in. Sam went around and took his place in the drivers seat, and turned the car on. Immediately, “Sympathy for the Devil” picked up in the middle of the song. Sam reached to the stereo, looking sheepish. “Eh, sorry.”

“No, it’s okay,” Gabriel said, laughing a bit, “I like The Rolling Stones as much as the next sane human.”

Sam looked at him and his lips quirked up a tad. “Alright then.” He left the music on at a low level. 

They spoke of the usual, beginning-of-the-first-date stuff on the ride to the restaurant; ‘how’s school going’s and ‘any new recipes for the cafe’s. It was almost as though they hadn’t   
gotten to know each other at all over the past few months. But they had, and by the time they’d arrived at their destination—La Rosa—they’d settled into a comfortable conversation about the merits of the newest iteration of the iPhone (Sam singing its praises while Gabriel refused to forgive the lack of headphone port). 

Gabriel looked up at the name of the restaurant. La Rosa was new-ish, popular because it was kind of classy but affordable, which appealed to the large masses of students. Gabriel had yet to come. He didn’t often find himself with any reason to go out to eat. Usually he’d pick up Chinese or burgers to take home with him, if he was in a mood not to cook. 

Ah well. This is what dates were for. 

He followed Sam inside. The dinner rush was in full swing, and for a moment Gabriel was a little nervous, but Sam walked straight up to the hostess and gave her his name. “Winchester, party of two,” he said. Aw, he’d thought to get reservations. Gabriel didn’t know why that made him feel special, but he’d take it. 

They were sat at a table in a relatively secluded alcove, with only a few more tables in the same little area. The lighting was appropriate for an intimate atmosphere, and the air was perfumed with general incense and the gathered musk of contentment from the surrounding patrons. It was inviting. The perfect set up for a perfect date. At least, that’s what Gabriel prayed for. 

He was still nervous, and ever so slightly, that anxiety was increasing. He remembered how Sam had run out on him when he’d brought up dinner. He’d never really received an answer for that, and that along with where they were now raised a few questions. Gave doubted that Sam would be so cruel as to set him up for embarrassment, though he could not stop his mind from thinking such things. He wondered if it was pity. He hoped not. He’d had other dates that had only been after what they saw as an easy conquest. Gabriel sincerely hoped that wasn’t the case either, though he had to admit that he’d take whatever Sam wanted to give him. He knew it was pathetic, but eh. So was he, really. 

Gabriel was brought out of his musings by Sam. “Hey, Gabe, you okay?” Gabriel looked up to meet the alpha’s worried eyes. Damn, he’d let his thoughts run away from him. 

He cleared his throat. “Yeah, yes, sorry. Zoned out for a minute, there.”

Sam’s brows furrowed. “You sure you’re okay?”

Gabriel nodded and looked back down at the menu. “Yup. Right as rain.”

Sam dropped it. Gabriel could tell he didn’t want to. 

They ordered their food, water, and wine. Everything was delicious—much more than was probably called for at a place like this, but they weren’t complaining. The mood brightened as they settled once again into the familiar, as if they were chatting at the cafe instead of a cozy table for two. 

Eventually, their waitress came back and asked if they’d like dessert. Gabriel answered immediately. “No, thank you.”

Sam looked at him, incredulous. “Gabe, it’s okay, I don’t mind paying for dessert at all.”

Gabriel knew Sam meant it, but damn it, he couldn’t do it. Eating endless sweets at his shop as a single omega was one thing, but eating dessert on a date with a health-nut alpha who was hot to boot was another. Gabriel knew he could stand to loose a few pounds. He didn’t need Sam to be reminded of that fact when they were alone together. “Really Sam, I’m fine. It’s not like I’m ever low on sugar.”

Sam reluctantly waved the young lady away with the check, and gave Gabriel a look. Gave had a hard time understanding it, and Sam’s scent wasn’t helping. He seemed…sad, somehow? Gabe couldn’t make sense of it. Oy, he could just feel that lovely conversation coming. 

The waitress came back with Sam’s credit card, and the two of them made their way back to the car. Once they were driving again, Sam spoke. “I thought we could do one more thing. If you don’t mind.”

No of course Gabriel didn’t mind. “Oh. Okay. What’s the plan?”

“Well, I have a buddy who is in a band. Local gigs, that sort of stuff. Anyway, they and a few other bands are playing a free concert tonight in the park. I thought, maybe, it might be cool to go.”

“Sounds fun.” It did, really. Gabriel had never really been to anything like this, but he was down for anything at this point. 

As it happened, Sam’s friend was a beautiful blind beta singer named Pamela. Lovely as she was, she scared Gabriel a little bit, never mind the fact that she obviously liked him. Upon introduction, she’d waited for Gabriel to take her offered hand, and then promptly pulled him in to a tight hug and whispered in his ear, “He likes you, sweetie. Be patient with him, ‘kay?” and let go. Gabriel had about half a second to stand dumbfounded at this woman who apparently knew his soul inside and out before she was whisked away to the stage and Sam whisked him away to the front row. 

The crowd was pretty laid back, all things considered. The music was mostly alternative rock, with some classic covers thrown in that everyone sang along to. Gabriel was surprised at how much he was getting into it, actually, but he was; he allowed himself to stop worrying for a time, to relax and dance with Sam. They ended up leaving around one in the morning.

The car ride on the way back was quiet, save for The Stones singing Wild Horses. Must have been Dean’s mix of his favorites, Gabriel didn’t remember the album going quite like this. The shared silence in the car was a content one, and Gabriel fought the urge to close his eyes. He was only twenty-six, why did he feel so old?

Sam eventually broke the silence. “So I, um…thank you. For going out with me tonight.”

Gabriel cracked a small smile. “I had fun. Thanks for taking me.”

Sam nodded, but his scent turned a little tart and his lips pursed. Gabriel sat up in his seat, wary of whatever else Sam had to say. 

Well, Sam didn’t say anything for a while, actually. It wasn’t until they were pulled up in the cafe parking lot that he went on, at which point Gabriel had nearly worked himself into a dreaded panic. Gabriel didn’t leave the car, though. He’d listen. 

“Look, I…” Sam started, “…you were nervous. At the restaurant. And now.”

Well, shit, obviously. But Gabriel hadn't expected Sam to call him out on it. He looked down at his hands in his lap. “It was—I…hm.” Damn, he never had these issues with words with anyone else on the planet. He couldn't for the life of him think of what to say. 

Thankfully, Sam still wasn’t quite done. “I think I…owe you an explanation. For why I left a couple of weeks ago, when you’d asked me.”

Gabriel actually thought the bottom dropped out of his stomach. Well yeah, he wanted an answer, but he suddenly wasn’t sure he could handle it. “Sam, you don’t have to—”

“I want to,” the alpha interrupted, and Sam turned in his seat to face Gabriel. Gabe couldn’t help but to meet his eyes. 

Sam took a deep breath in, and although he couldn’t quite seem to meet Gabriel’s eyes, he leaned in towards him. “I’ve—there have been other people. In my life.”

Gabriel nodded. That was as normal as anything. 

Sam went on. “I was in love, once. A beautiful omega named Jessica. She passed away a few years ago, before we graduated from high school.” 

Sam had to stop there for a second. Gabriel couldn’t help how he reached out to grab Sam’s arm, how he leaned in a little. Sam’s scent, which had been bitter, soothed as the alpha sent him a small, grateful smile. 

“I’ve gotten over her, really. I miss her sometimes, and it sucked how it happened, but I’ve got to move on. I didn’t, for a while.”

Sam looked for the proper words here, seeming upset. He turned fully to Gabriel and held his hands in his larger ones. “Gabriel, I…I was in a bad way, after that. I got into things I shouldn’t have, and I…I got mixed up with people that I should have never known.” Sam still wouldn’t look up at him, keeping his eyes trained on their joined hands. Gabriel’s gaze, however, never left Sam’s face. “Every relationship I’ve been in since then has been nothing short of disasters. Hurtful. Whether it was the fault of the other person, or…” and here, here of all places, he looked into Gabe’s eyes. “Or whether it was me.”

Gabriel’s breath came short. He could smell the strong waves of regret and nervousness coming from Sam, but he couldn’t do much of anything, wary of where this was going. 

“I’ve hurt people who have cared about me, Gabriel,” Sam whispered. “I don’t…I’ll tell you one day. I can’t now, but I swear to you I will.” One of his hands came up to cradle Gabriel’s startled face. “Never physical, and I’m out of that headspace now, I promise you. But this is the first time I’ve taken this sort of chance since those days and I—I won’t hurt you Gabriel, I couldn’t, but I guess I’m just…” 

Scared. He was scared. Gabriel could see it; he could smell it wafting from Sam, and even if he couldn’t, it was an emotion that Gabriel was rather familiar with. 

There was no noise in the car except for the low volume opening strains of “Gimme Shelter.” Slowly, hesitantly, Gabriel inched himself closer to Sam, ducking his head. Sam watched him openly, letting Gabe be the one to make any move. As it was, Gabriel bypassed Sam’s lips entirely; he gently nuzzled his way under Sam’s chin, tilting his head to expose his neck. Upon realizing the comfort that was being offered, Sam let out a noise somewhere between a dry sob and a weak moan and buried his face in Gabriel’s neck, seeking out the sweet, calming scent of Omega. He brought his long arms around Gabriel to hold him close, and Gabriel let himself go lax. 

Gabe, for his part, let himself partake too. Engulfed as he was into Sam’s much larger frame, it was no difficult task to find his Alpha scent. Sam smelled of nothing that was particularly important to Gabriel—libraries and rain didn’t really register on lis list of favorite things—but like this, it was heavenly. It was beautifully nuanced, too. Old, leather-bound books that only rich people a century ago would have bothered with; not spring rain, no, it was light, crisp autumn rain. And underneath everything was the strong Alpha musk that permeated through Gabriel’s very being, drawing him to this alpha like no physical binding ever could. Gabriel could spend an eternity here. 

It was not to be, however. Sam drew back, eventually, looking only the littlest bit embarrassed. Gabriel caught his eye. “Thank you. For telling me. I…I’ll tell you things too, sometime.”

“You don’t have to—”

“I want to.” 

Sam stared at him for a good while, then. Gabriel felt rather on display, but he didn’t quite mind as much as he though he would. Eventually, Sam spoke again, hushed and reverent.

“Gabriel, may I kiss you”

Gabe’s eyes widened and his jaw clenched, and he found himself sitting straighter. Without the use of his words, he nodded. Sam gently cupped his jaw again and guided to the two of them together. 

Kissing Sam, Gabriel realized, was his absolute favorite thing to do, feel, think about, and be a part of. Hands unconsciously fisting into Sam’s shirt, Gabriel let himself melt into the alpha. Sam’s kiss was firm, yet pliant; his lips gentle, but warm and solid. Every so often, Sam’s tongue would slip over Gabriel’s bottom lip, and Gabe would moan at the sensation. Sam, as an answer, would softly growl deep in his throat. 

Their mouths moved together for a time, but they parted eventually. Sam, respectable alpha that he was, hand’t tried to deepen the kiss any further, though it was fairly easy to tell that he wanted to. Gabriel may have wanted that too, but for his part he was just too overwhelmed by the fact that someone actually cared about whatever boundaries he might have to be disappointed. 

They breathed together. Sam’s hands hadn’t left Gabriel’s face, caressing his cheeks and brushing his tousled hair away. When Sam next spoke, his voice was rough and so quiet it almost couldn’t be heard over the soft radio. “Was that okay?”

Gabriel huffed out a breath that was almost a laugh. He nodded again. “Y-yeah. That was okay.”

“Good.”

Sam pulled Gabriel gently to him once more. Gave found himself leaning his forehead against Sam’s strong chest, Sam’s arms around him and chin resting on his hair. 

Yeah, Gabriel thought. This was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel lives in one of those apartments above a business, but that have a front door leading to the street. This, architecturally, means that entering your abode requires, in this order: open door, climb stairs, open door, enter. 
> 
> Thanks so much for the support, you guys! I'm glad you all are liking this.
> 
> Aaand my tags promise sex. We're getting there.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel was grateful that Sundays were his closing days. He woke up at 10:40, tangled in his bedsheets. He’s need to be at the store in a couple of hours. Gave took his time stretching, fighting off the fatigue that followed a late night, no matter how long he slept or how nice the night had been. He checked his phone, a habit of his in the morning, and saw a text from Sam. 

8:59 a.m.  
Sam: Good morning ;)

Gabriel smiled at that, thinking back to his date with Sam. He was beyond pleased that it had gone so well, and both surprised and touched that Sam had opened up to him like he did. He allowed himself to wonder if one date meant anything official—he hoped so. He thought so, if the intensity of their conversation was anything to go by. 

Sam and he had eventually parted, and Sam walked him the few steps to his door. It had been almost two o’clock then Gabriel had stepped foot back into his apartment. Castiel was nowhere to be found, but down the hall, Gabe could see that the guest bedroom door was closed, so he was still here. Gabriel had leaned back against the door, sighing. He’d wanted to gush a bit about the date, but perhaps this was better—as it was, he was happy that he’d been left to cherish it on his own. 

Gabriel knew that by this point, Cassie would be at work. He dragged his lagging ass out of bed and made his way into the small kitchen. There was a post-it note on the island. 

“Gabriel  
You came back home late—I assume your date went well. Pancakes  
and bacon in the fridge. I’ll see you after my shift.  
-Castiel”

Gabe happily skipped over to the refrigerator and assembled a plate of the food his bro had so lovingly made for him, sticking it in the microwave. As it heated, he brought out his phone from his sweatpants pocket and texted Sam back.

10:47 a.m.  
me: morning hot stuff;)

The microwave dinged and Gabriel set about applying copious amounts of maple syrup to the pancakes. And bacon. Maple bacon was the shit. 

10:51 a.m.  
Sam: Late morning?

10:51 a.m.  
me: i had a late nite

10:52 a.m.  
Sam: Really? Now why on earth would that be? :)

The smug bastard. Gabriel smirked. 

10:54 a.m.  
me: i had a hot date last nite. real charming guy, you may know him.

10:54 a.m.  
Sam: Oh really? I might have to kick his ass then. 

10:55 a.m.  
me: oh, but it’s such a nice ass <3

Sam sent back the emoji that was blowing a raspberry. Gabriel debated his next text for only a moment.

10:57 a.m.  
me: will i see u today?

10:59 a.m.  
Sam: No, unfortunately. Dean and I are in the town over, helping a buddy move. :( 

Gabriel felt disappointed, but also a little selfish. He’d seen the guy not twelve hours ago and he was already pining. Before ehe could respond, the ellipses were on his screen again.

11:00 a.m.  
Sam: I’ll be back tomorrow though. Have some of those caramel brioche things handy, yeah? ;)

Gabriel smiled, his cheeks warming.

11:01 a.m.  
me: will do Sammich

III

Alfie had had the morning shift, and when Gabriel had gotten to the cafe at one o’clock, he was the only one there. Not a surprise, no one really came in on Sunday until late afternoon when all the students suddenly remembered they had things due on Monday. 

Alfie looked up when Gabriel walked in, pausing in his change sorting. He smiled kindly. “Hello Gabriel.”

Gabe grinned back at the kid. “Afternoon, Alfonzo.” Alfie rolled his eyes. 

Their shifts overlapped by three hours. Not that the store needed it, but it was nice for Gabriel to be back in the kitchen for a while without having to worry about the store front. He turned up the music a bit—a “best hits of classic rock” station, none of that top 40 bullshit. And no smooth jazz. This was a bakery and a coffee shop, but Gabe would be damned if ever he let it get overrun by mainstream hipsters. 

As he moved about the store over the next couple of hours, he couldn’t help but notice the way Alfie would not-so-subtly glance over at him and then smash down a smirk. At the two and a half hour mark, when the store was at another lull, Gabe finally asked. 

“Alright, kiddo. What?”

Alfie looked for all the world like Bambi caught in the headlights of a pickup—for all of two point six seconds, before he smiled again, something that, on anyone else, might have looked like a smirk. “It’s just—you’re…I’m glad the date went well.”

Gabriel was taken aback. “What did Charlie tell you?”

Alfie shrugged. “She said you were nervous—”

“I was not—”

“—and that you and Sam were made for each other. Which, um, I hope you don’t mind me saying, but I agree with her.”

Gabe had no response to that, other than to stare slack-jawed for a hot second before pulling himself together. 

“…You and Charlie need to stop gossiping.”

“Nah.”

Cheeky little shit.

III

True to his word, Sam waltzed himself into the cafe the following morning. Monday was Gabriel’s morning shift, and it was always buzzing with people, so there wasn’t much time to talk, but it was good to see him all the same. 

He came back later, after Gabriel’s shift, and in the lull of the afternoon he, Sam, Dean, and Cas sat at their booth and pretended like no one was flirting. 

It was, of course, Castiel who brought it up. “So I take it your date went well the other day?”

Dean’s forkful of pie stopped halfway to his mouth. He looked to Cas, then to Sam and Gabe, like he was nervous or something. Gabriel couldn’t figure that, but Sam took his attention away, anyway. 

“Yeah,” he said with a smile, “yeah, we had fun.” Sam was smiling at him, which was distracting, but Gabriel couldn’t miss the way his little brother’s scent changed just a titch towards hollow and dry. Dean’s attention was dragged to Cas entirely. 

Sam brought Gabe’s focus back to him, though, with his next question. He leaned in close and lowered his voice, creating the illusion of privacy—not that their brothers were paying them any attention. “I was, um. I was actually hoping that we could do it again, this weekend.”

“Oh. Oh, okay. Yeah. Sounds good.” 

Sam’s smile was blinding. “Great. I’ll get back to you with details, but, great.”

“Great.”

Sam lowered his eyes and his face lit up with a rose blush. “Yeah, I…” he cleared his throat. “I’ve kind of missed you, these passed couple of days.” The way he said it was sweet enough, but the man wasn’t wearing neutralizers, and Gabriel caught the faint but unmistakable whiff of Alpha interest. 

Well shit, oh. 

“Oh. Uhm. I’ve missed you too.”

Conversation continued as usual after that, though both of the Novak brothers seemed a little more subdued. Soon, though, the Brothers Winchester had to leave. Without any reason to stay, the omegas retreated to Gabriel’s apartment. It was nearing dusk, and both were tired. 

Gabriel went to the kitchen, looking for the Chinese leftovers he knew were in his fridge somewhere. Cassie followed him, sitting himself at the island, and though Gabe was barely paying attention, he knew his brother was looking for words. 

Sure enough: “Gabriel, are you alright?”

Gabe turned, stuck the lo mein in the microwave, and regarded Cas. Castle was the only person alive who knew to ask that question. 

“Yeah.” Gabriel couldn’t quell his nervousness completely, but thinking of Sam made him calm, and smile. “Yeah.”

Cas seemed to believe him. “Sam is good.”

“I know.”

Silence. 

Then Gabriel decided, fuck it. “Dean is good, too.”

Cassie’s face went bright red and he ducked, which might have been cute, if his scent hadn’t done that thing again where it lost its substance. Gabriel walked around the island, ignoring the signal on the microwave. “Cassie?”

Baby blue eyes looked up at him—barely. Even sitting down, Cas was notable bigger than Gabe—and Gabriel was taken aback by the sadness he saw there. 

“Cassie, what is it?” He threw an arm over Cas’s shoulders. “C’mon, bro. Tell Gabby what’s wrong.”

“…How do I do it, Gabe?”

Gabriel rubbed Castiel’s arm. “Do what?”

“How do I get him…interested?”

Oh. 

Stuck between incredulity, frustration, and relief, Gabriel huffed what might have, maybe, constituted as a laugh and rested his forehead on Cas’s shoulder. “Ah, Cas…”

Castiel turned defensive. He crossed his arms and turned his face away. “Well you don’t have to laugh about it.”

“No no no, Cassie, it’s not that. Well it is. But it’s just…” he took Cas’s chin in his hand and turned his face to him. “I’m pretty sure he’s interested, bucko.”

Cas stared, wide-eyed and hopeful. Gabriel just nodded. “Trust me, yeah? Maybe he’s just nervous and hasn’t asked you yet.”

Castiel considered this. “Would it…be conducive if I were the one to…”

Gabriel considered. Dean was a respectable alpha, who wouldn’t hold a grudge if he were the one being asked by an omega. “I think so. If it makes you feel better, go easy at first. Ask him out for burgers or something.”

Castiel nodded. “I…think I will. Thank you, Gabriel.”

“Anytime.”

III

Gabriel’s first real relationship had been in high school, lasting for most of his senior year. A beautiful, commanding alpha named Kali. She had claimed his virginity. 

Having nothing to go off of, Gabriel thought it was okay. Kali wasn’t a touchy person, that was fine. She wasn’t open emotionally, that was alright. She liked to be in charge, in every aspect of her life. 

Gabriel thought that his inability to accept that dynamic was his own fault. 

He and Kali didn’t have sex, she took sex; and she rewarded him with pleasure when he was good. Gabriel had accepted this. She was the alpha, he, the omega. And a bad one, at that, Kali reminded him. 

Gabriel remembered his family becoming anxious around him, though neither he nor them knew the full story as to why. But Gabriel came to realize that he couldn’t keep it up. He thought about breaking it off with Kali for months. 

It was her who ended it, turns out. She’d told him that their sex life was getting boring, and she had better options. Gabriel could tell by sight and scent that she felt no emotional remorse. 

III

His next, and really final, relationship came a couple of years later. Another alpha named Baldur—a businessman wannabe who took himself and his life way too seriously. But he was sweet to Gabriel, in the beginning. Baldur was a gentleman. He wooed him, courted him like some shitty-ass rom com lead and Gabriel fell for it. 

The beginning of their relationship held a few discoveries. One of which was that Baldur, after a long day doing who knows what, liked to unwind with sex. He’d made Gabriel feel good, those first times. 

Pretty soon he was asking Gabriel to move in with him, and Gabe had excitedly agreed. Again, Gabriel had thought that the situation was okay, in the beginning. But he soon came to realize what he’d gotten himself into. 

Sure. Baldur was a gentleman, but he shed that skin when he came home. He never forced sex onto Gabriel, but then, Gabriel learned pretty quickly that he should always be offering. And he didn’t ever bother to make Gabe feel good, anymore. Gabriel was just the doll he was using. 

He’d told himself that it was okay. He was the omega, after all. But then it got worse, and Gabe could no longer ignore it. 

Baldur had come back late one night, completely sober and within his senses, and had started kissing Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel had told him he was tired, and that they’d do it in the morning. Baldur gave him a bruise on his cheek that lasted into the week, and they’d had sex anyway. 

Gabriel had left soon after that, but not before a few repeat performances. He’d gone to stay with his brother Michael for a while. Michael had tried to help, but Gabriel hadn’t told him anything of importance, so they just left it at that. 

III

Since then, it had only been one night stands and passing flings. And they all seemed to follow a common theme. 

Gabriel was short. Gabriel was ugly. Gabriel was annoying. He was fat, he was boring, he was stupid, he was worthless. 

Well. If so many people had been thinking it, it must have been the truth. 

Here, now, Gabriel was lying on his bed, staring at his dark ceiling. He’d all but sworn off relationships, and he hadn’t had a fling in a while. But he wanted Sam. Really wanted him, like, body, mind and soul sort of shit. Any he was frustrated and terrified. 

In the darkness, his phone lit up with a text. Gave brought it close to his face, squinting his eyes against the light. 

11:32 p.m.  
Sam: I know it’s late, but I wanted to tell you that I found a do-it-yourself Korean BBQ place with great reviews. Sound interesting?

11:33 p.m.  
me: sounds delicious, sammoose. same time Saturday?

11:33 p.m.  
Sam: Awesome :) Yup. I’ll pick you up.

11:34 p.m.  
me: i’ll be ready

11:35 p.m.  
Sam: Cool. Night, Gabe

Gabriel clutched the phone to his chest for a second and hoped, prayed, that he and Sam would work out. 

11:36 p.m.  
me: goodnite, Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little of Gabe's backstory. Someone give him a hug. 
> 
> Also, here's sort of a random question: I'm looking all over this site for two fanfics and I can't find either one. 
> 
> The first is an A/B/O werewolf type thing, where Dean isn't a wolf but Sam is, and they go to stay with Cas's pack. It's mostly Destiel, with some Sabriel thrown in.
> 
> The second is one where Alpha!Sam is at an Omega auction and buys Gabriel and Castiel (giving Cas to his brother) with the intent to free them, and they end up being true mates and all that good shit. Mostly Sabriel.
> 
> Judge me on my literary choices all you want, but if you know either one of these stories, send me a link or give me a name or something, yeah? Help a girl out. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	5. Chapter 5

They decided on a lunch date, this time. The Korean place ( _Ko-Ko_ something-or-other, Gabriel couldn’t remember) was minimalistic, but high quality and the prices raised after five o’clock for dinner. Lunch was perfect though, and they got a table by the wall. Sat on a bench next to each other, their table was set up so that they could cook their own food—a wooden surface with a small grill in the middle—and the staff brought them the meat and vegetables and soup. Given that amount of control, it wasn’t long before they were laughing their asses off like children. 

Neither Sam nor Gabriel, it turned out, were very good with chopsticks. a good amount of time was spent with the two of them trying to feed themselves and each other with the utensils, never mind the amount of grilled pork they dropped on their laps. Sam eventually got the hang of it, while Gabriel settled for stabbing the morsels of food instead. “Very attractive,” Sam had said with a laugh. To which Gabe had responded, “Honey, I know,” and all but sucked the thing right off the chopstick.

Two hours later, they were still seated and laughing. Their food was gone, and their check was balanced on the edge of the table. In fact, it took Sam knocking the thing off with his elbow to remind the two to leave. 

They made it outside and a strained silence fell over the two. Gabriel realized that he didn’t want this to be over yet. Fuck it, he didn’t have anything to do. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked over at Sam. “So, you got anywhere to be?”

“What? Oh, no. No.”

“Good. I didn’t want to, like, keep you…”

“No, we’re good.” Sam reached over and laced his strong fingers through Gabe’s, who turned his face away to hide a blush (a- _freaking_ -gain). Sam went on, “Actually, there’s this soda shop down a few blocks. I figured, maybe, we could get some dessert, too.”

“No kidding? Mr. Thin-and-Fit?”

Sam’s mouth twitched up in a smile. “I can live a little sometimes. And I think you’ll like it. I mean, if you’re up for more food.”

Gabriel nodded and squeezed Sam’s hand a little tighter. “Always up for dessert. Alright. But I’m buying this time.”

“Gabe, I can—”

“Nuh-uh. You’ve paid for my meal twice now, least I can do is buy you a stupid soda.”

“Technically, I’ve probably eaten a couple hundred dollars worth of stuff at your—”

“Quiet, Alpha. I’m paying.”

III

 

Gabriel had heard of this place— _Lolly and Pop’s_ —but he’d never found the time to have a look. Which he deeply regretted now. This place was Heaven. Massive, for one thing, and there was a legitimate soda bar on either side, and a plethora of house-made candy between them. The whole place was saccharine, to the mint and pink accents to the black and white checkered tile. A jukebox in the corner played Elvis Presley’s _Tutti Frutti_. And while there were children present, one of the upsides of living in a college town was the fact that most of the patrons were, in fact, college age. They definitely weren’t the only date there. Gabriel, upon walking in, actually threw his head back and laughed joyfully at the scene. Sam was smiling, too. 

They say at the bar on plush stools and both ordered a root beer float—both the soda and the ice cream made in house—with the dorkiest grins on their faces. Gabriel asked Sam again why he’d chosen this place. Sam had said, rather cheekily but cute all the same, “It’s just…sweet. Reminded me of you.”

III

Their day continued at that leisurely pace. They’d left the soda shop after about an hour and just…walked together. They’d window-shopped down the town’s Main Street. Gabriel had made heart eyes at a dog in the window of the pet shop and Sam had gushed about his favorite bookstore. By the time they were making their way back to Gabriel’s apartment, the sun was already behind the horizon. 

“What? I don’t believe you.” 

“I swear, it’s true! She was honestly bitching to me about how hard it was to be a gold digger!” 

Sam laughed, long and hard, with his breaths coming out in misty puffs in the cold night air. Gabriel laughed too, but he kept watching Sam’s face. He looked so happy and carefree, and Gabriel was proud that it had been him to put that expression there.

The two continued talking as they made their way down the street. Gabriel pulled his sweater tighter around himself, shivering. 

“Cold?” Sam asked. 

Gabriel nodded a bit. “Yeah, I didn’t really dress for the dead of winter. It was warm enough a couple days ago.”

“Yeah, it sneaks up on you,” Sam said, and pulled Gabriel against his side with one strong arm as they walked. Gabriel tensed in surprise, feeling his face heat up. He cleared his throat. 

“Yeah…”

They walked for a minute in companionable silence, Gabriel snuggled into Sam. He couldn’t help but to inhale deeply, drinking in Sam’s earthy scent. He’d longed for this, needed this more than he thought possible. He was almost ashamed, but Sam seemed to like his company just as much.

Before too long, the two arrived at the cafe and Gabriel’s apartment. Gave reluctantly slid himself out from under Sam’s arm and smiled up at the alpha. “I had—thank you for, you know, taking me out today. It was fun.”

“I’m glad. I…ha, I wasn’t quite expecting it to go as long as it did. I hope I didn’t keep you from anything.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened a bit in surprise, and excitement. “Oh, no! I really liked being with you today.”

Sam smiled wider. “Yeah?”

Gabriel blushed and looked down at his shoes. “I mean, yeah…”

They were silent again, and Gabriel wondered where to go from here, sliding a hand into his pocket in search of his keys, when suddenly Sam’s hand was cradling his jaw and Sam himself was leaning down, looking into Gabe’s eyes. He smelled the slightest bit nervous, but mostly Gabriel was overwhelmed by the smell of _alpha_ , of Sam getting what he wanted and oh, that was a wonderful thought because it meant that what he wanted was…

“Gabriel,” Sam said, low and husky, “may I kiss you?”

Poor Gabe could barely keep himself standing at such a request, melting into Sam, who supported him soundly. He came back to himself enough to nod, not trusting his voice in the slightest. His hands fisted in Sam’s shirt, accessible through the open front of his jacket, and he held on tight. 

And then Sam was kissing him. 

It was slow and sweet, but it was absolutely not lacking in passion. Gabriel’s head swam as the feel of Sam’s lips solidly on his, and Sam’s hands on his face and his waist. Gabriel’s body was responding to Sam’s alpha scent, and without really meaning to Gabriel pushed himself further into Sam’s embrace, if that were possible. Sam growled low in his throat in response, and Gabriel found himself whimpering. 

Too soon, they had to part for air, but neither one of them backed away. Their noses brushed, and their steamy breaths clouded together as they panted. Gabriel’s eyes fluttered open and he caught sight of Sam’s staring intently back at him. He was once again left breathless. 

“D-do you..” he whispered, “…do you want to come inside?”

Sam said nothing, but he smiled and stooped over to pick up the keys that Gabriel had dropped. Gabriel’s body sparked in excitement, and apprehension. Sam had agreed! He was coming into Gabriel’s home, he was happy to be with him. Gabriel was a tad nervous though, where was he supposed to go from here?

Sam stood back up, and instead of handing the keys to Gabriel, he pulled the omega back against his broad chest and reached behind him to unlock the door. The thing swung open, and Gabriel about died on the spot when Sam hefted him up and carried him inside, up the stairs, and into the apartment above the cafe. Gabriel thought he’d swoon. 

When the door shut, Sam sat down on the couch and settled Gabriel on his lap. He nuzzled Gabriel’s neck, he's cheek, asking for permission, and Gabriel was all too happy to comply. Gabriel turned his head to the alpha— _his alpha?_ —and his lips were immediately met with Sam’s. 

The kiss grew more needy, more demanding, more intimate, and Gabriel eventually found himself straddling the alpha. It took a while for his mind to catch up, and just as it did Sam nibbled on his lip, and laid his tongue over the bite, and Gabriel was lost. He almost didn’t comprehend his own sudden arousal. 

But it did catch up to him. He felt wet. He was producing slick, and he knew without a doubt that Sam would be able to smell that. 

Gabriel immediately went to remove himself from Sam’s lap, already muttering mortified apologies, but Sam’s hand on his lower back held him firmly in place. Gabriel looked into Sam’s eyes questioningly, and was met with Sam’s darkened irises and darker expression that left Gabriel with shaking breaths. Sam gently pulled Gabriel’s face down to the crook of his neck, and taking the invitation, Gabriel scented him. Sam was…Sam was _aroused_. He wanted this, too. 

As if to drive the point in further, Sam gently thrusted up against Gabriel, and Gabe gasped at the feeling of something hard and large and hot against his lower stomach. 

Sam seemed to take a second to reign in his control. “I…I know this is soon, Gabe, and you can say no. I won’t force you, I’d never force you, but…it feels right, to me.” 

Gabriel actually had to stifle a sob at that, at this sweet, perfect alpha who wanted him, asking Gabriel for permission like he’d ever actually say no. 

Gabe pressed his nose into Sam’s neck, clinging to him, struggling for words. “Yes, I…Sam, _Alpha_ , yes, please…” And Sam kissed him again. 

Gabriel didn’t really register what happened next, too caught up in the fact that this was actually happening, but somehow he ended up on his back, on his bed, looking up into the stunning face of Sam Winchester, who held himself up with elbows positioned on either side of Gabriel’s head. Sam kissed him more, harder, and Gabriel felt his heart rate shoot up and his hands start shaking. He keened into the kiss as Sam’s tongue asserted its dominance, its claim. Gabriel gave himself over willingly. 

After some time, Sam sat back on his heels, leaving Gabriel to stare up at him. He whined at the loss of contact, but was immediately silenced at the sight of Sam unbuttoning his shirt. Gabe’s mouth went desert-dry. 

Sam was gorgeous. An Adonis. Gabriel’s eyes wandered, drinking in the sight of Sam’s pecks, his abs, bis perfect skin and his…hands, which were undoing Sam’s belt and _holy fuck this was happening…_

Gabriel swallowed hard. He’d never wanted anything more. 

Sam, though, seemed to catch sight go Gabriel shaking in his skin and leaned over to give him another sweet peck. “Sweetheart,” and Gabriel did not melt at the nickname, thanks very much, “are you alright? Do you need to slow down?” 

Did he? He didn’t want to, but then, a heart attack would sort of be a mood ruiner. “M-maybe, a little. Sorry.” 

Sam only shushed him, kissed him again. Gabriel took the opportunity to run his hands over the skin exposed to him. Sam was a human furnace, and his muscles were solid and twitched under Gabriel’s touch. It occurred to Gabriel that this was rather unfair, though. He still had layers of clothes on. 

Being under Sam, there wasn’t much room to maneuver himself out of his shirt and sweater, but he could sure give Sam the message. Taking one of Sam’s large hands, he places it at his own waistline, moving it up enough to touch the tender skin of his stomach. Gabriel shuddered when Sam stopped kissing him in surprise, asking without words if this was really okay. Gabriel only nodded. 

Sam sat back a little, moving both hands down to undress Gabriel. He slid the clothing over the smaller man’s head and tossed behind him, onto the floor. Gabriel suddenly felt very inadequate. He…he wasn’t the most beautiful omega out there. He was nothing special to look at, not like Sam… 

His thoughts came to a stuttering halt when Sam came down upon him once again, kissing his chest, his collar, his stomach. Sam whispered lovely things against Gabriel’s flushed skin. “You’re beautiful, Gabriel, stunning. I can’t believe you’re here, like this, with me…” 

Gabriel moaned into the darkness of the room. His nerves tingled wherever Sam touched him, kissed him. The words were like prayers against his skin, and Gabriel understood right then, that _this_ was _it_. This was making love. They hadn’t even done anything yet, not really, but it didn’t matter. Sam didn’t just want what Gabriel could give him, he didn’t just want his body. Sam wanted _him_. 

The alpha seemed to sense the change Gabriel’s demeanor, and looked up at him. He moved himself back up Gabriel’s body and kissed him slowly, deeply, and Gabriel wove the fingers of both his hands into Sam’s hair. Sam then kissed the tears off of Gabriel’s cheeks, tears that Gabe hadn’t even now were there, and then he was back at his lips. “Gabriel, baby, are you sure?” 

Gabriel smiled. “Yes, Sam. Please.” Sam nodded softly and then sat, once again, on his heels. He undid his belt, and then he was unzipping his pants…pushing the material down his legs, along with his underwear, he maneuvered himself enough to kick off the clothing. He knelt there, over Gabriel, who could only gawk. Sam was…Sam was _proportionate_ , to say the least. 

Sam then gently tugged at Gabriel’s own pants, and Gabriel lifted his hips off the bed enough for Sam to make quick work of them. Both of them now bare, Sam came down over Gabriel once again, with kisses more heated and hands more insistent. “Gabe, I…I want you Gabriel, my omega…” 

Gabriel groaned at the words and his legs parted of their own accord. “Take me alpha, I’m yours, all yours…” 

Sam slid his hand down, and Gabriel shuddered as Sam coated the digit in Gabriel’s slick. Sam slowly, deliberately pushed the finger into Gabriel, who gasped at the sensation. Soon enough Sam added a second finger, and a third. Gabriel relished in the stretch. 

“Gabe,” Sam whispered in his ear, “I…I’m going to put another finger in, okay sweetheart? I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Gabriel almost startled, but nodded instead. He’d seen Sam, felt him. Sam was _big._ Gabriel was suddenly unsure of whether he’d be able to handle him. 

These thoughts were of course chased from his mind as Sam’s fourth finger slid inside of him to join the others. Gabriel felt his insides quiver, felt himself tighten around Sam’s fingers. Sam groaned from above him, and placed an open-mouthed kiss on Gabriel’s jaw. 

After long minutes of this, Gabriel gasped against Sam. “I…I-I’m ready, please. Please Alpha.” 

Sam looked long into his eyes, and then slowly removed his fingers from Gabriel, who whimpered at the loss. Sam positioned himself at Gabriel’s entrance, buried his face in the crook of Gabriel’s neck and pushed in. 

Gabriel let out a low, unsteady moan as Sam entered him. He felt himself stretch around Sam like he’d never had to before, with Sam being not only long enough to intimidate but thick enough that Gabriel doubted he could close his hand around it. And it was _hot_. Gabriel felt every inch of it as it burned his inner walls. 

Sam gasped against Gabriel’s skin, and Gabe ran a shaking hand through the alpha’s hair, the other clutching Sam’d shoulder. He turned his head and scented Sam, bathing himself in everything about the alpha above him. 

After what felt like an eternity, Sam gave one final nudge forward and bottomed out inside Gabriel. Gabe felt a sharp flash of pain, but then felt himself go cross-eyed with the intensity of the pleasure. His hand fisted in Sam’s hair, and Sam growled primally. And then Sam began to _thrust_. 

He pulled out by inches, deliberately, and then sunk all the way back in, and Gabriel keened at the sensation. Sam steadily grew faster as his instincts took over, and Gabriel relished in it. Sam’s length stretched him wide open, and his opening drooled slick. Sam continuously hit that sweet spot inside of him that had Gabriel seeing stars, and he was pretty sure that Sam was actually making his abdomen _bulge_ , just a little… 

He quivered, already close. He could feel Sam’s knot forming, meeting his opening with each thrust of Sam’s hips. It was nearly twice the girth of Sam’s manhood, how on earth was he supposed to fit that inside of him? 

Suddenly, Sam’s lips found their way their Gabriel’s again, and he kissed the omega wetly. “Gabe,” he said, shuddering, “I’m close, baby…d-do you want me inside you?…” 

“ _Yes,_ ” Gabriel practically shouted, even though he wasn't sure if what he and Sam wanted was physically possible, “please, Sam, _my alpha,_ fill me up…” 

Sam growled at Gabriel’s words, and Gabe braced himself, spread his legs even further. With another few thrusts, Sam pushed his knot swiftly into Gabriel, who immediately came. 

Had Gabriel been able to register shock at that moment, he’d have paused to wonder at the intensity of sensation he was drowning in. As it was, he could do nothing but feel. Sam’s knot inside him, locking them together, served as the point around which his world turned. His vision whited out, his body was wracked with tremors, and he was dimly aware that the unearthly cry he’d heard came from his own mouth. From within his own ecstasy, Gabriel felt Sam release inside him. The warmth of Sam’s release filled him absolutely, it felt like, and it warmed Gabriel’s insides in the most delicious way. Gabriel shuddered again as another wave of perfect ecstasy washed over him. 

Alpha and omega lied there for a long few minutes, catching their breath and regaining their mental faculties. Gabriel was floating, eyes half-lidded, limbs sprawled, and his entire body still shaking. Vaguely, he could feel that Sam’s hands, which held him firmly against his broad chest, were shaking a bit as well. Sam had sagged on top of him but had somehow managed to avoid collapsing entirely onto Gabriel, but the weight that was resting on him was solid. Gabriel clung to it, letting it ground him. 

When he could focus, he turned his head slightly towards Sam’s, who had his face buried in the side of Gabriel’s neck, panting. He willed one trembling hand to come up and stroke through the deep brown hair once again. Eventually, Sam maneuvered his face to kiss Gabriel, this time slow, deep and sweet. Gabriel moaned happily. 

When they parted, Sam pressed his forehead to Gabriel’s. He looked just as debauched as Gabriel felt, and Gabe couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit proud that he’d pleased Sam just as Sam had pleased him. 

In the quiet, Sam finally spoke. His voice was only just above a whisper, and rough. “You okay, sweetheart?” 

Gabriel huffed out a small laugh, and nodded. “Y-yeah, I… _oh_ , yeah.” 

Sam chuckled a little, and kissed Gabriel’s forehead. “Good.” 

Gabe gasped a little when Sam gently but suddenly shifted the both of them, still firmly joined together, onto their sides. Gabriel clung to Sam, letting him do as he wished. They were flush against each other, and Sam positioned one of Gabriel’s legs to arch around his hip, keeping Gabriel comfortably open. “Is this okay?” 

“Mm. U-huh.” 

Sam pulled the covers over them both, taking care to tuck them around Gabe’s shoulders. Under the blankets, he held Gabriel close, one hand rubbing circles around his back. “You’re shaking.” 

“Am I?” 

“Mhm.” 

“Oh.” 

Gabriel’s responses were breathy and tired. Sam brushed the hair away from his face and kissed the crown of his head, holding Gabe snugly against his chest. Gabriel burrowed into the warmth, his nose at Sam’s collar bone. He knew he was falling off, he was exhausted and spent and he wouldn’t be able to hold off sleep for long. Into Sam’s skin, he murmured, “Stay?” 

Sam brushed a hand over his flushed cheek and tightened his hold. “Of course,” he said gently, “my omega.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name _Lolly and Pop's_ isn't my original idea, although the real thing doesn't have soda. It has great candy, though.
> 
> Sorry this took so long. I've swamped myself with lots of work and other writing. But hey! I told you there would be sex.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel had absolutely no sense of time when he awoke. He knew only that he was better rested than he could ever remember being, and that he was warm. Comfortably so, but also unusually so. It was after he’d cleared the cobwebs from his mind and wiggled around a bit in waking that he registered the body holding him. He gasped and angled his head upwards, catching sight of Sam, who stretched a little and smiled sleepily back down at him. 

“G’morning,” Sam slurred, adjusting Gabriel in his hold.

Everything from the night before came back to Gabriel at once, and he sighed deeply and let himself snuggle back up against Sam. “Morning. Time?”

“‘Bout seven.”

“Ew.”

Sam chucked. Gabriel felt it reverberating in his chest. “You can go back to sleep.”

Gabe considered. “Don’t think I can. Don’t wanna get up, though.”

“Mm. Then don’t.”

So Gabriel let himself be held lazily, content with the way the morning was looking. He took note of his position, which was the same one that he’d fallen asleep in the night before, save for the fact that Sam was no longer inside of him and his leg was threaded between Sam’s longer ones, rather than slung over his hip. Sam seemed to be staying awake too, as his hand kept rubbing patterns between Gabriel’s shoulder blades. Against Sam’s skin, he mumbled, “have anything to do today?”

“Nah. No homework due until Wednesday. It can wait.”

Gabriel hummed in appreciation, but he was slightly put off because he, on the other hand, did have a shift later in the day. Sam noticed. “Whatcha thinking?”

“I don’t want to go to work.”

“…Can you, you know. Not?”

You know what, Sam was right. He was the boss, after all. Maybe he deserved some time off. “Mm. Lemme text Cassie.” His brother wasn’t technically an employee, but never had that stopped Gabriel from putting him to work. Gabriel rolled out of Sam’s arms enough to reach his phone on the nightstand, and promptly rolled back. “He’ll be awake by now.”

 

7:12 a.m.  
me: hey favoritest baby bro, could you cover for me today?

 

Sam stretched, rolling slightly onto his back. “Doesn’t he usually stay here?”

“Sometimes. But the guest bedroom door was open last night, so he wasn’t here.”

“Will he even be up? It’s early.”

“I’m up. And he’s nuttier than me.” As if to prove him right, Gabriel’s phone vibrated.

 

7:15 a.m.  
Cassie: Are you sick?

7:16 a.m.  
me: no. I just kind of…want the day. Sam’s here

7:18 a.m.  
Cassie: Sam is with you? Why?

7:18 a.m.  
Cassie: Did he stay over?

7:19 a.m.  
Cassie: Are you okay, Gabriel?

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. Of course Castiel would pick now to tune into the world. 

 

7:20 a.m.  
me: I’m fine. great. Perfect. Hence, I kind of want to stay in today

 

Those damn ellipses plagued his screen for what seemed like an eon. Sam raised an eyebrow at Gabe’s increasing impatience. “What’s going on?”

“Dearest brother is taking forever to type yes or no.”

Then, finally:

 

7:26 a.m.  
Cassie: I am afraid I cannot help you today, Gabriel. I am with Dean.

 

Gabe stared at those words for a massive ten seconds, forgetting to breathe. Then his eyes went wide and he sat up in bed. Sam followed him up, confused.

“Gabe, what? Is everything okay?”

Gabriel ignored him in favor of the more pressing conversation.

 

7:28 a.m.  
me: WHAT WAIT

7:28 a.m.  
me: wait

7:28 a.m.  
me: babY BROTHER

7:29 a.m.  
me: HAVE YOU TOO BAGGED A WINCHESTER

7:29 a.m.  
me: CASTIEL

 

Sam forced Gabe’s attention away from his rapid fire texting with a concerned (and slightly amused) nuzzle to his cheek. “Babe, you’re sort of scaring me. What happened?”

Gabriel looked up, wide-eyed, at Sam. “Cassie is with Dean.”

Sam stilled, and seemed to comprehend the information that was just handed to him. “Oh. _Oh_. Fucking finally.”

The two laughed at that, a little manically perhaps, but it was good. Gabriel’s phone buzzed.

 

7:33 a.m.  
Cassie: Calm down Gabriel, nothing happened. We went out for burgers and then to his apartment to watch a movie, and we fell asleep on the couch. 

 

Well, that was so damn innocent and domestic that it had Gabriel grinning stupidly. He angled himself so that Sam could read over his shoulder. 

 

7:34 a.m.  
me: you went on a date? was it a date? was he a good date?

7:35 a.m.  
me: caaaaasssssss

7:37 a.m.  
Cassie: It was a date. I took your advise. Dean was very considerate.

 

It was so clinical, but Gabriel knew his brother. He could just _see_ Castiel’s bright pink blush, could just imagine the way he would be fawning over Dean right about now. 

 

7:38 a.m.  
me: wheres lover boy now?

7:39 a.m.  
Cassie: He is showering. We are going to a diner this morning, and  
then Dean suggested we went out again. I don’t think there is actually   
any plan, and I suppose I can cover for you if you need me to, but if   
it’s all the same to you I’d really rather not.

 

Well shit, Gabriel had just about forgotten that that was the whole reason he’d texted in the first place.

 

7:40 a.m.  
me: absolutely not, mister. you keep you’re ass out of my coffee   
shop at all costs today. 

7:41 a.m.  
Cassie: Thank you, Gabriel. 

 

Gabe put down his phone and stared at Sam for a moment, both of them with wide eyes and had smiles. Gabriel burst into a giggling fit, and Sam chuckled. 

“I guess that means you’ll have to go in to work, then,” Sam said after they’d calmed down. Gabriel frowned.

“Fuck no. Hang on.”

And he texted Charlie, who readily agreed when she found out why he wanted the day, along with some very enthusiastic text messages: “DID YOU DO THE DO??” and the follow-up, “DID HE DO THE YOU” and then the incomprehensible mess of text after Gabriel had responded with a winky face. He was officially covered for the day. 

Deciding that he was well enough up for the day, Gabriel shifted and planted his feet on the floor. “Breakfast? I don’t think I can relax in bed any more after all that.” He looked over his shoulder at Sam, who was still sprawled on his back. 

Sam sat up and leaned over to kiss Gabriel’s cheek. “Breakfast sounds perfect.”

 

III

 

Sam jogged in the mornings, usually, but because he didn’t think to bring sweats with him to the date yesterday, he settled with the classic push ups, sit ups, whatever-the-fuck-else ups, while Gabe busied himself in the kitchen. Gabriel had grabbed Sam’s blue plaid flannel to cover up with, and the damn thing went at least to mid-thigh. Smelled like Sam, too, and Gabe pulled it tight around him. 

Gabriel busied himself with pans of eggs and pancake batter. He was on cloud nine, riding the high from the previous night. He moved about the kitchen with ease; he’d always felt comfortable here. Cooking made him feel happy. And it was even better when he had cause to cook for two. 

He sensed when Sam came into the room, smelling contented alpha behind him. Gabriel felt a little on display as Sam simply stood and watched him, but he couldn’t bring himself to mind. His mouth turned up into a smile when he felt Sam step in behind him and wrapped him in his strong arms. Gabe put his hands over Sam’s. “Hey, you.”

A kiss was pressed to his head. “Hey yourself.” 

Gabriel turned himself around, wanting to be even closer, wanted to see Sam’s face. Gabriel was a little worried, he’d admit. He sort of just assumed that Sam would be staying, but perhaps they’d not been after the same thing last night…

But then there was a gentle caress at his chin, and Sam was tilting his face up. Gabriel was met with a powerful kiss.“Thank you,” Sam said. And Gabriel pulled him down into another kiss. 

It soon turned passionate, which Gabe was not opposed to, and neither, it seemed, was Sam. Gabriel enthusiastically let Sam take the lead, trusting him entirely with something more than pure omega instinct. Sam was leaving him utterly breathless, plundering his mouth with his tongue and hands everywhere. Sam broke the kiss only to gasp for air, Gabriel joining him. The alpha stared at Gabriel with such intensity that his knees weakened, and he clung to Sam. Sam, in turn, seemed to take this in stride and hoisted Gabe up, sitting him on the island, pushing away the plates of breakfast and settling him large frame between Gabriel’s legs. The make-out session lasted long minutes, and both alpha and omega were pulling at the other, grinding into one another. Sam pulled away just enough to mutter, “Do you trust me?” against Gabriel’s mouth. A hot shiver went through Gabe’s body and he nodded. 

Sam pulled him down onto the floor again, quickly spinning him around and bending him over the cold countertop with a large hand between his shoulder blades. Gabriel gasped and instinctively presented himself, standing higher in his toes and arching his back to present his opening. He felt Sam brush the fabric of the shirt aside, hiking it up over Gabe’s hips and exposing his naked ass. A heavy rush of arousal shot through Gabriel’s body and he felt himself gush wetness. Sam’s Alpha scent spiked in appreciation. He heard Sam undo his pants and then felt as he guided a couple fingers into Gabriel. But that was hardly necessary. 

“Ahh, Sam,” Gabe moaned, “Please, just…I’m re-ready, please just take me.”

The hand at his shoulder squeezed reassuringly, and Sam asked, “Are…are you sure, baby?”

Gabriel only tightened his inner muscles, squeezing Sam’s fingers. The alpha let loose a low growl, and pulled his fingers free. Gabriel had no time to mourn the loss as Sam very quickly lined himself up and pushed in. Faster this time. Gabriel felt Sam’s other hand grab his hip. 

Sam seemed to be working on basic instinct, hardly bothering to allow Gabe to adjust—not that he _needed_ to—before setting a steady pace, shoving back inside completely with every thrust. Gabriel had no problem with this arrangement. “S-Sam, you— _ah—ahh…_ ,” he gasped out, mind blanking at the friction within him, “ _…faster, Alpha. F-faster._ ”

Sam didn’t question him, instead growling again and picking up the pace. Gabriel relished in the feeling, loving the way Sam was taking him. So different from the previous night, but just as delicious. 

It seemed as though Sam’s base instincts were taking over entirely, which was just fine with Gabe. The alpha gripped tight at Gabriel’s hips, fingers digging into the supple flesh, pulling the omega back against him with every beat. The pace quickened exponentially, and Gabriel found that little noises were being forced from him each time Sam slammed back home. Sam wasn’t the only one running on instinct at this point; Gabriel was overwhelmed with the desire for Sam’s knot, to be bred—nothing would happen, he was far from his next heat cycle, but the thought was still there. He relished in the knowledge that he was being completely owned by this alpha, and at any other time that thought would have completely terrified him…but the was Sam. With Sam, Gabriel’s fear seemed to dissipate and allow for his primal nature to take center stage. 

Gabe was getting close _so fucking fast_ , and Sam seemed to catch on. He bent over Gabriel’s back, flush against him, and reached around to grip Gabe’s cock in his massive hand. Gabriel felt himself moan more than heard it, at this point going completely off sensation. A few more seconds was all Gabriel needed; he came, _hard,_ into Sam’s hand and around his manhood, only increasing the friction as Sam continued to pound away inside him. Sam’s free arm came around Gabriel, between his chest and the counter, hugging him to the alpha’s chest as his pace picked up even more. Gabriel, given no respite, felt another orgasm coming before the aftershocks from the first had even faded. Sam was getting closer, and with his own approaching orgasm, he filled Gabriel even more enthusiastically. Gabe, with startling clarity, realized that his feet were no longer touching the floor. His hips were being held aloft solely but Sam’s pelvis. And that was hot as fuck. Gabriel’s second orgasm crashed around him, then. 

The orgasm lasted as long as it took for Sam to reach his, with his the alpha was continuously stimulating him. Within the next few thrusts, Gabriel felt Sam entering him even fucking deeper that he had before—fuck, Gabe thought the man had to be pushing hard at his cervix, with the way he was feeling. Sam came then, hard, knot inside him, and the feeling of his hot release deep within him sent Gabe over yet another edge. He was speaking, only distantly aware of what he was saying but he was sure it was Sam’s name.

Gabriel came down from his high slowly, settling into a blissful cloud of feeling. His gut was warm, his fingers cold, his pussy was throbbing, and his legs were absolutely numb. And his intelligence was scattered, refusing to bring alertness back to his body. He distantly felt Sam’s hand at his temple, and heard the alpha’s deep voice inquire about his wellbeing. Gabriel tried to respond. Really, he did. 

Sam still lay over him, kissing his akin at his neck and shoulders, teeth grazing the sensitive flesh every so often. Gabriel let himself be brought back to the world of the living, even if it was only a little bit. Sam nuzzled his cheek. “Are you alright if I pull out?”

Gabriel considered. To have an alpha pull out after a knotting hurt like a bitch if the were assholes about it, but Gabe supposed there was no harm in this. It was Sam. He nodded. 

Sam stood, and Gabriel shivered with the sudden cold. He felt Sam’s thumbs press and spread at his entrance, carefully opening him up enough to remove the knot. It popped out suddenly, but painlessly; though, not without the sudden jolt of feeling within Gabriel. He was still so damn sensitive. The gush of cum out of his hole wasn’t helping his mental faculties, either. 

Sam pulled back, and Gabriel swore he could feel his eyes on him. Then he heard movement: the sink turned on, the paper towels were moved. Gabriel heard Sam clean himself up, and then felt as he began to clean up Gabriel as well. Starting with…the skin of his lower thighs? 

Well. Gabriel could assume that there had been quite the mess, then. 

Still all but dead to the world, Gabriel was too gone to startle when Sam picked him up and laid him on the couch. The alpha left to reheat the now cold meal, and in the time he as gone Gabriel forced himself to collect his sensibilities. By the time Sam was back with food, Gabriel was sitting up, bundled in the blanket he kept on the couch, and smiling up tiredly at Sam. Sam smiled back down at him and settled himself under the blanket against Gabriel, both of them still nude but neither caring. 

“Thanks for breakfast,” Sam said as he reached for the remote.

“Please,” Gabriel responded, “it was my pleasure.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait. I'm working on a student film and some of my original writing, and this kind of took a backseat for a while. But I am back :)
> 
> TAKE NOTE of the added tag. Nothing graphic, but I don't want to trigger anyone. 
> 
> Enjoy this clusterfuck of a chapter.

When December rolled around a couple of weeks later, Castiel and Dean had progressed from occupying the same couch to dainty hand-holding. And Gabriel would not let it go. 

“I saw the two of you holding pinky fingers under the table yesterday. Better be careful. At this rate you’ll be knocked up before new years.”

“Kindly shut up, Gabriel.”

After hours at the cafe were some of Gabriel’s favorite times, never mind how late it got. He liked the quiet, and the time in the kitchen to work on his own recipes. At the moment, it was a little after ten and the street outside was dark and icy and the shop just seemed cozy. Castiel had come over hours ago, after his shift like he always did. Sam had come for a second, but he’d left for a study group and Dean had gone with a buddy of his to a gun show. The absence of the Winchesters made things a little less hot, for sure, but if gave Gabriel the opening he needed to tease Castiel mercilessly. 

“Honestly—”

“Brother, please.”

“You’d think Dean-o would be more gung-ho about getting a little friendlier.”

“We are both comfortable at the pace we’ve set.”

“Yeah, well, anyone can be comfortable sitting still.”

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose. “Honestly, Gabriel. Just because you and Sam pounced on it so quickly doesn't mean everyone has to race you.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I’m not asking you to race. I’m asking you to date like a normal couple. Don’t you want to get the ball rolling? You like Dean, don’t you?”

“Yes!” Castiel snapped, “Which is exactly why I can’t move on to… _that. _What happens if I allow us to get closer and he—” Castiel caught Gabriel’s startled eyes, and seemed to come back to himself. He propped his elbows up onto the table, head in hands. “…I’m sorry.”__

__Gabriel only stared for a few seconds, but eventually set down his tray of new treats on the counter and sat across from Cas. “What’s going on, Cassie?”_ _

__Castiel lowered his hands, and Gabriel was saddened by the downtrodden look on his face. He shook his head slightly. “I don’t know. We enjoy each other’s company, but…every so often, Dean seems to hesitate with me. As though he’s withdrawing into himself. I am worried that, perhaps…he’s, um, reconsidering this relationship. And I don’t know what to do. Or what I did.”_ _

__Cas had gotten steadily more agitated over the course of his little speech, and Gabriel reached out a hand to grasp his. “Hey, easy bro. I’m sure it’s nothing you did.” Castiel only looked down at the table. Gabriel’s heart cracked seeing the way Cas worried his bottom lip. “Hey,” he coaxed Cas to look at him. “Dean cares about you. I know he does, okay? I’m sure he’s got a lot going on. Maybe he’s just thinking too much.” Gabriel made a mental note to ask Sam about it the next time he saw him. Maybe he’d know something._ _

__Looking at the clock, Gabriel perked up. “Wanna watch nature documentaries at my place? I’ve still got half a tub of strawberry ice cream in my freezer for you.” As smiled a bit and nodded. Yup. Gabriel knew how to cheer up his brother._ _

__He made final rounds of the cafe, cleaned up and closed the door. As turned to him. “I’ve no clothes at your apartment. I took them home to do laundry. I’ll go get something to sleep in and I’ll be right back.”_ _

__Castiel only lived a few buildings down on the other side of the street, and usually this would have been no problem. But Gabriel spied a group of college kids down the street in that direction; tough guy wannabes, by the look of them. Gave knew he was being a bit paranoid, but…well, being an omega left him with a few paranoias. “Nah, I’ll walk with you.”  
The two walked across the street and towards Cas’s apartment building. To Gabriel’s relief, the gang of alphas (he could smell them now) didn’t give them any trouble as they entered the building. _ _

__But when they came back out, it was a different story._ _

__They’d left Cas’s apartment, Castiel with a small bag of essentials, and began walking back to Gabriel’s place. The pack of alphas had moved down the street, and Gabriel’s pulse rose a bit when he realized they’d have to pass by them._ _

__“C’mon, bro,” he said quietly to Cas, “let’s cross now.”_ _

__Castiel nodded, seeming to have reached the same conclusion as Gabriel had. They crossed, passed the alphas. About halfway back to Gabriel’s place, someone grabbed Cas’s arm and tugged him back, making him drop his bag and let out a little yelp. Gabriel stopped in his tracks and turned around. The pack had followed them. Gave felt his blood run cold even as he started snapping._ _

__“Hey, ease off!” He went to push the guy off of Castiel, but someone came up behind him and pulled Gabe away. Gabriel met Castiel’s eyes and could see his own fast rising panic reflected. With a quick count, Gabriel took stock of the eight alphas surrounding them; six men, two women. Shit. _Oh, shit. _____

____They were all growling and laughing. One said, “Get ‘em outta the street, boys,” and Gabe and Cas were roughly pulled into a tight alley between two buildings. Bruising hands clamped down over Gabriel’s mouth when he tried to scream, and Castiel was slapped hard and hissed at to shut up._ _ _ _

____Gabriel was fully panicking now. He bit the hand over his mouth and kicked back at the man holding him, trying to kick out his feet from under him. He had no luck however, with the horrid angle and the notable size difference…there wasn’t much Gabriel could do._ _ _ _

____Cas, luckily, was held in a position facing his attackers. He was able to land a solid blow to one alpha’s knee and used that opening to run. He turned back, panicked. “Ga—”_ _ _ _

____“ _Go!” Gabriel shouted desperately, “Get help! Run!”__ _ _ _

_____Castiel looked close to tears, but ran fast with two alphas after him. Gabriel prayed hard for his brother. And for himself._ _ _ _ _

_____He started struggling harder. The alpha pinned him to the wall and smacked him. “Think you’re too good for us, bitch? Think your ugly ass deserves better?” The alpha looked over his shoulder at his cronies. “Hold his arms.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Gabriel shuddered hard when two more alphas came to hold his arms fast against the brick. They each put a hand on his shoulder and forced him high, onto his toes. Gabriel started speaking again—yelling or pleading, he honestly didn’t know—and the first alpha’s large hand clamped around his throat. “Shut _up, _you whiny cunt,” his hand tightened and tears filled Gabriel’s eyes. He felt the alpha’s other hand start to unfasten his jeans. “You should be thankful that any alpha wants your fat ass. You should be begging for my knot, like a good bitch.”___ _ _ _ _

_______Gabriel’s mind practically shut down when the full reality caught up to him. Hot tears poured from his eyes as he whined and choked, trying to scream, trying to just _breathe _, as the monster’s hand invaded his pants, pushed them down, touched his cock, his opening…The alpha leaned in to whisper harshly against his ear. “I’ll get you wet for me yet, omega bitch.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Light suddenly flooded the alley. “ _Freeze! _Back away from the omega!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Gabriel was suddenly dropped, collapsing into a heap on the ground. He looked to see his attackers backing up into the dead end alley, away from the two officers at the entrance, guns out and aimed. “The six of you are going to wait right the fuck there until backup comes, do I make myself clear?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________For a moment, it looked like a couple of the alphas were going to make a run for it, but a low growl echoed through the alley and two more alphas that Gabriel vaguely recognized came up behind the officers. From behind them, Castiel came running into the alley and knelt next to Gabriel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Gabriel, are you hurt? Did they…oh, god…” Castiel’s hands were shaking as they checked Gabe over for injury. Gabriel held up one weak hand to catch Cas’s attention._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“I’m alright, Cassie,” his voice sounded terrible, “Um, help me?” He made a vague gesture downwards. Cas understood. Gabriel let his brother help right his clothing before another person approached them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Gabriel looked up to see the two officers—both women, a beta and an omega—passing him and backing the pack further into the alley. One of the unknown alphas behind them approached Gabriel and Cas, kneeling next to them. He couldn’t help the way he curled into himself a bit. The alpha seemed to realize his discomfort and held up his hands. “I won’t harm you. My name’s Garth. I’m the one who called the police. Would you at least let me help you out of the alley?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Gabriel glanced at Cas, who nodded, and said, “Uh, yeah. Th-thank you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Garth smiled kindly, “It’s no trouble.” He slung one of Gabriel’s arms over his shoulder while Cas took his other side, and the three made it to the curb outside the alley as two more police cruisers showed up. They sat Gabe down on the concrete. The events of the night were catching up to Gabriel in a very real, very harsh way, but he pushed it down as best he could. He looked up at Cas. “What about you? Are you okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Cas nodded, looking gratefully at Garth. “I am. I knocked on the first door I got to. Garth fought off the two alphas following me.” With this, Castiel gestured over his shoulder at the first cop car, which he now noticed had two of their attackers in the backseat, one bleeding from the temple, out cold, the other with his nose gushing blood and curling into himself and wincing. Gabriel raised an eyebrow and looked at the lanky alpha who had a hand on his shoulder. Garth shrugged. “I don’t take kindly to people like them.” Gabriel only nodded, thankful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________A door across the street opened and shut, a blonde women coming out with blankets in her arms. Garth smiled as she approached. He turned to Gabriel and Cas. “This is Bess, my lovely wife.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Bess smiled kindly and wasted no time in wrapping blankets around Gabriel’s shoulders—and Castiel’s. “It’s chilly out tonight. Don’t want you catching cold.” Gabriel was grateful that she thought not to mention what had just happened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________The officers were leading the remaining pack members, handcuffed, into police cars. The two officers who had gotten there first made their way over to the group huddled on the sidewalk. The beta woman smiled slightly. “I’m Jody Mills” she said, joining them by kneeling in front of them. “I’m sorry to ask this now, but I need you to give me a run-down of what happened.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________The omega officer added, “And I’ll be needing to talk to the two of you,” she said, gesturing to Garth and Bess, “I’m Donna. I just need a quick little statement, we’ll be done in a jiffy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Garth squeezed Gabriel’s shoulder as he and Bess followed Donna a short distance away, also joined my the other unknown alpha—an older man who Gabriel vaguely recognized as a guy who only ever came to get black coffee after 8:30 p.m. or later. Remus? Rufus? He couldn’t remember, but he’d be sure to ask later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Officer Mills pulled out a small notepad. “Now I understand that you probably want to rest. This will only take a minute. This is a pretty clear situation, but protocol dictates that we have to get a statement from each of you. But first, just to make sure…did they manage to take advantage of either of you? Anything invasive?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Gabriel almost scoffed, but he knew she didn’t mean anything by it. His insides were screaming to saw _fuck yes, that was invasive _, but he knew what she was really asking. She wanted to know if there was a chance they’d been knocked up or claimed. So he just let out a quiet, “No.” As just shook his head.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________They gave their statements, which were short, as nothing much had happened, as terrifying as it was. As Cas was finishing up, Gabriel snuggling into the borrowed blanket, he heard heavy footsteps running up behind them. _“Gabriel!” _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________More tears sprang to Gabriel’s eyes as he turned to see Sam sprinting down the sidewalk to him. Jody and Cas backed off a little as the highly agitated and territorial alpha dropped to his knees and gathered Gabe into his arms. Gabriel hadn’t realized until that moment how much he was shaking, how cold he was, how exposed he felt. He cried silently into Sam’s chest as his alpha pet him, scented him. Sam ran his hands reverently over Gabriel, pausing at the forming bruises on his neck and letting out a noise between a growl and a whine before nuzzling Gabe’s pulse point. Gabriel tilted his head and purred a bit as Sam licked and nicked at the juncture of his neck, getting rid of the offending alpha scent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Not long after, the unmistakable roar of the Impala’s engine approached and the car screeched to a halt before Dean and another alpha jumped out. Dean went straight for Cas and pulled him close. Gabriel saw how Cas melted into the embrace, how Dean held him strong and sure. If he’d been in a better state, he’d have chuckled at how worried Cassie had been earlier. It was clear as day how much Dean adored him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________When things had calmed down, Jody and Donna made their way over to their cruiser—still with two highly damages alphas in the back—and Jody said, “There’s no reason any of you should need to be checked over, that we could see, but if you feel the need you are entitled to treatment or a once over by a doctor. We also have your numbers, in case we need to talk to you again. Although,” she looked at Cas and Gabriel, “This is a pretty clear case. I don’t doubt we’ll have no problem booking them.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Gabriel couldn’t help but scoff. Donna caught it. She approached, staying respectfully far enough away from Sam and Gabe, but close enough that she could address them clearly. “I know that a lot of times, people like this get away. Not with us though, alright? I promise” And there was something in her eyes that dimmed them with sadness, and Gabriel couldn’t help but to believe her. He nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________She flashed him a bright smile and stood back up. “Now it’s getting real late. Do you all need an escort anywhere?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Dean spoke, “Nah, we’ll handle it. Thanks.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Jody nodded and Donna smiled, before they took off in their cruiser. The group made their final parting goodbyes, with Bess telling Cas and Gabe to keep the blankets. This left the group of five. Dean, with Cas still huddled in his arms, turned to the alpha that Gabriel didn't know. “Benny, take us all to my place. You drive.” Which was a testament to how shaken Dean was, handing over his keys to anyone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Sure thing, brother.” They huddled in the car, which was silent for once, everyone coming down from the shock and the adrenaline. Gabe sat in the back between Sam and Cas, and Dean kept himself turned the whole ride home to keep a hand clutching Castiel’s. The drive was short enough._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Dean was the only one of them to actually live in his own house. It was kind of small, but it was well kept and homey, and was around the corner from the auto shop. Once parked, Sam lead Gabriel inside. Gabe heard Dean invite Benny to stay too, but heard the other alpha’s reply of “nah, don’t worry about it, brother. I’m an alpha they don’t know. I’ll just shack up with Bobby…” before he couldn’t hear any more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________As Sam lead him inside and straight to a spare bedroom, Gabriel’s eyes began to droop from exhaustion. His body started shaking again, and after Sam had carefully helped him change into some sweatpants and a shirt—which had to be Sam’s with how big they were—the two of them curled up together under the covers. Gabe burrowed into Sam’s warmth as his alpha held him tight as more tears welled in his eyes. Gabriel gave in to his exhaustion as Sam pet his hair, rubbed his back, laid kiss upon kiss on the crown of his head and whispered promises into his ear. “I’ve got you, sweetheart. You’re safe. I love you. I’m here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be on a roll. Make up for the fact that I disappeared off the face of God's green earth.

Gabriel awoke harshly. The first thing his mind registered was that he couldn’t see anything; the second was that there were arms around him. In his panic, he thrashed and kicked to get away. 

The arms held fast though, and a voice near his ear was saying, “Hey, hey, Gabe! It’s me, it’s just me sweetheart…”

_Sam._ Once Gabriel registered where he was, he collapsed into Sam’s strong embrace, letting the alpha’s calming petting sooth him. The bedroom was quiet save for Gabriel’s heavy breaths and the sound of crickets drifting in from outside. Gave clung to Sam’s shirt, holding himself close to him. 

After long moments of stillness, Sam brushed his fingers against Gabriel’s cheek. “Bad dream, baby?”

Gabriel closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose against Sam’s. He nodded, though, he thought, they were more like memories. It was almost funny, how what had happened earlier wasn’t at the forefront of his mind. No, it had only dredged up a lot of shit. Gabriel, to his own chagrin, felt the sting of tears again and growled a little at himself. 

Sam rolled Gabe onto his back and propped himself on one elbow next to him. He remained looking down at Gabriel, his free hand at the omega’s cheek, caressing softly with his thumb. He leaned down to kiss away a stray tear. “…Do you want to talk about it? Or about what happened?” When Gabriel only shrugged, Sam said, “Can I…can I ask? When Cas called, all he said was that you were in trouble. Then I got to you, and—I just…” He sighed heavily, as if bracing himself. “…Did they force you, sweetheart?”

Gabriel kept his eyes tightly shut. He knew that Sam wouldn’t just leave him because of this, but that _feeling_ was there. He shook his head and said, “No. Tried.”

Sam whined and leaned in again to kiss Gabriel’s cheek. Neither of them said anything for a long time. 

Eventually Gabriel brought his hand to grasp the one of Sam’s cradling his cheek and opened his eyes. He waited until Sam was looking at him to speak. “Sammy…remember, back when we started dating, you, um…you told me about the things you had problems with? With relationships?” Sam nodded. “I think it’s my turn.”

Sam regarded him. “You don’t owe me, Gabriel.”

“Bullshit, yes I do. And, I want—I think I _need_ to. I want you to know. Uhm, please don’t speak, though.”

Sam nodded again and eased them into another position, Sam on his back, Gabriel cuddled into his side, head on Sam’s shoulder and Sam’s arm secure around him. Gabriel savored it for a moment, running a hand over Sam’s solid chest. Sam stayed quiet, letting Gabriel run the show, for which Gabe was grateful. He took a breath to ground himself. “I’m not a good omega. At least, not a good _specimen_ of an omega.” He ignored the way Sam’s arm tightened around him, and the spike in the alpha’s scent. “And I know that. I’m…I’m okay with that, mostly. You know I’m still not sure why you chose me? It’s…when you left, that day at the cafe, I thought that was it. It made sense, to me. I never in a million years expected you to come back and give me a chance. And I am so, so happy that you did. But,” another, shuddering breath, “after you left, I thought to myself…maybe it was a good thing. Not because I didn’t want you, but everything—every _one_ I’ve ever wanted turned out to be a horrible mistake.”

Sam’s free hand clasped Gabriel’s on his chest. Gabriel went on. “Most of the people I’ve been with have meant nothing. I knew they meant nothing; you take an alpha or beta home from a bar, you can only expect so much. But…” damn fucking _tears_ , “…they were all just so…awful. No one ever pretended to like fucking me. I was just easiest. They said such horrible things. One time, an alpha told me not to take my shirt off because he didn’t want to look at my body. He…he held a fucking pillowcase over my head so he wouldn’t have to look at my face. He kept calling out some other guy’s name.” Gabriel sniffled. Sam cuddled him closer, and Gabriel relished in the alpha’s body heat. “I was just the doll he was using to get off…I’ve never felt more like trash in my life. And that’s saying a whole fucking lot.”

Gabriel scented the way Sam was reacting; practically posturing, though he wasn’t moving a single muscle. It was a harsh reaction, really, but the potency of Sam’s protectiveness made Gabriel feel safe. So he went on. “That’s not the worst of it though. Tonight was awful. As a singular event, it shouldn’t have happened to anybody. But I think the worst part is—” he sniffled again, and his voice had begun to rise with emotion. Sam pulled him so that Gabriel was resting completely atop the alpha, his head resting under Sam’s chin and both of Sam’s arms hugging him close. Yeah, okay. This was good. He was good. “…They tried to… _rape me,_ Sam. And I can’t even…that’s just, so horrible. But I hate it even more because it made me think and…I think I’ve been r-raped before.” 

It seemed as though that was the tipping point for Sam. the alpha turned them over, returning to a similar position as earlier, with him looking down at Gabe. Gabriel had never seen him look so…thunderous. Or so worried. Sam looked at him with wide, wet eyes. “Sweetheart, what do you mean by that? You ‘think’?”

Gabriel wiped another stray tear from his own cheek. “I don’t—I’ve asked myself before, whether I have been, and I’ve always managed to convince myself that I wasn’t. And maybe I wasn’t, I don’t know. I mean…If we were together at the time, then it’s not really…is it?” He asked in a quiet whisper. He wasn’t quite sure which answer would be better. 

Tears finally dripped from Sam’s eyes, though the alpha didn’t seem to notice or care. “Did you want it?” 

Gabriel, despite what he’d always told himself during those relationships, found himself whispering a broken “No.”

Sam brought one of Gabriel’s hands up to kiss his knuckles. “And they forced it on you anyway?”

Gabriel burst into heavy sobs, then. He covered his face with both his hands and let Sam manhandle him into a sitting position, being held against his lover’s chest and rocked back and forth. He didn’t know for how long he sat there, weeping into Sam’s shoulder. All he knew was that when the long minutes or hours were over, he was exhausted again. When the sobs finally ceased, Gabriel sighed tiredly and nuzzled into Sam’s neck. The alpha finally spoke. 

“You deserved so much better than that, Gabriel.”

Gabe huffed a small laugh. “How would you know?”

“Gabriel, I know _you._ ” Sam parted from Gabriel just enough to look down and meet the little omega’s red-rimmed eyes, still shining in the dim light of the bedroom. “I’ve gotten to know you in these months since I met you. I can’t believe it’s only been months. You’re so important to me, such a huge part of my life, and I can’t believe I went so long without you.” Sam pressed a kiss to Gabe’s forehead. “You’re so wonderful, sweetheart. You’re kind, and smart, and funnier than anyone I know, and your personality is as sweet as your scent. And you are so, _so_ beautiful. Every inch of you is nothing less than beautiful. And I’d like to spend every day of the rest of my life showing you exactly how gorgeous I know you are, in every way. If you’d let me.”

Gabriel’s hands went up to cup Sam’s jaw. “Oh my god, _Sam…_ ”

Sam kissed him, not hard, but passionate as ever. “I spoke to you, as you fell asleep last night. Do you… _ahem…_ Do you remember any of what I said?”

Gabriel pulled a face and wracked his brain. He was out of it last night, that was for sure, but he could remember bits and pieces of what Sam had said. Nothing that stood out though. Just—oh. “ _Oh, my god._ ”

Sam cracked a small smile. “So, you remember?”

“Oh my g— _Sam_. Do you?”

Sam kissed his lips again, sliding his tongue softly over Gabriel’s bottom lip. Then he kissed Gabe’s jaw, his neck, up to his ear where Sam whispered, “I love you, Gabriel.”

Gabriel sobbed out a laugh and smiled wide. He tackled the alpha in a hug that sent them both sprawling across the sheets. Gabriel peppered Sam with kisses on the places he could reach with his arms tight around Sam’s shoulders. He asked between kisses, “Do you?” a peck at Sam’s neck, “Really?” a nibble at his jaw. Sam laughed. The alpha took Gabriel’s chin in hand and lead the omega up to meet him for yet another kiss. 

“I really do,” he said. “I love you so much.” 

What they must look like, Gabriel thought, tangled in bedsheets, both with tear tracks own their cheeks and red-rimmed eyes, and the biggest, goofiest smiles on their faces. He said, “I love you, too.” 

Somehow they maneuvered themselves back with their body parts where they should be, heads on pillows and entwined feet at the foot of the bed. Well, Sam had maneuvered. Gabriel hadn’t managed to stop nuzzling under Sam’s chin, kissing and licking at his neck and purring. Sam didn’t seem to mind at all. They lay on their sides, Sam holding Gabriel close as the omega scent marked him. “You deserve everything, Gabriel. So much better than you’ve ever gotten. I’m going to give it to you, I promise.” 

It was a promise that warmed Gabriel from the inside out. If Sam was his future, then everything, _everything_ that he had experienced in his past was worth it. He settled back to sleep against Sam, exhausted yet again from the emotional whiplash of the night. It wasn’t hard, getting to sleep. Sam’s steady heartbeat and the smell of rain and libraries lulled Gabriel to dreamland better than any melody. For the rest of the night, his dreams were sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEXUAL HARASSMENT AND ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIPS ARE NOT OKAY. These babies will be fine, you can see that Gabe (and Cas, even though we don't see him and Dean here) have an excellent support system. But I know that not everyone can find someone to talk to. 
> 
> I understand that authority doesn't always work out in your favor, which sucks. And I'm no one important, so I can't snap my fingers and change it so it's just going to continue to suck. But if something like this has happened to you, and you need or want to talk, please _find someone_. If it's not a family member or friend, there is no shame in therapy. And, I know as well as any of you that there are some really shitty people on the internet, but there are some super cool ones too. Find a chat room or forum. Post anonymously if you feel the need. Just don't feel guilty or scared, 'kay?
> 
> Rant over. Hope you enjoyed angsty fluff. Our Gabriel needed to get some things off his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Hope you've enjoyed the story thus far. It's un-betaed, so please excuse any mistakes. Also, this is my first story on this site as well as my first Alpha/Omega story. It wasn't my thing, and then I read some really cute ones, and now I'm trying my hand at it. 
> 
> I'll try to update often, but I am a tired college student, and sleep comes first. Sometimes.


End file.
